


Soldier Mode

by RayRay1463



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Powerful OC, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRay1463/pseuds/RayRay1463
Summary: Raven has been with The Avengers for a year and a half and you know it all seemed pretty good, She trains with them gets on well with them well most of them. Until 1 day she gets a strange text and then gets Attacked. One day she gets into an altercation with Bucky and well the Winter Soldier comes to play...  Find out more inside the book!!





	1. Notes

___Looks: Raven is 5ft1 so pretty short but it makes her seem more innocent. She has red eyes because of her powers.  She has mid-back length Black hair with Dark Blue Bangs I suppose but its the same length as the rest of her hair shes pretty pale and she is curvy._

_Clothes and make up: She wears very minimal makeup. Her clothing style is usually oversizes sweaters, Tank tops, skinny jeans or leggings, and wedges or converse depending on the outfit. Pjs are either trousers and a tank top or shorts and a tank top._

_Additional notes likes and hates: She gets on best with Hawkeye or Clint least with Natasha or black widow. She tolerates Cap, likes Thor, And Loki is fun to talk too and she is more like a daughter he never had to Tony. She isn't too sure what to make of Bucky. And has a sisterly bond with Wanda because of there powers being similar._


	2. Pilot

___I am currently sitting in my apartment watching TV. Hey, my name is Raven Mikealson I am 21 years old and I have powers that can pretty much do anything, oh and I am pretty strong too However, I am not the bravest person it kinda comes and goes. I have been training with The Avengers for the past year and a half my powers are a mystery to them because I was born with them no experiments nothing odd, Ding._

_Hawk: Hey Tony wants you to come in tomorrow._

_Raven: Wait why? Did I do something wrong?_

_I'm trying to think back and think of anything I may have done wrong._

_Hawk: No not at all it's kinda hush-hush, You just have to come in._

_Raven: Yeah sure ok I will be there around 12 pm._

_I look at the time it's already pretty late but I'm hungry I go to my kitchen and make a cheese toastie and a cup of tea "Hmm" I get the feeling I am being watched but I don't see anyone "Weird" I go to my room and sit at my desk, I eat my food and work on my drawing. About 30 minutes later I finish my tea and drawing so I decided to take a shower, That takes about 30 minutes then I put on my PJ's and go to bed._

_XX_

_I wake up at 9 am and go make some breakfast, I make some eggs, bacon, a cup of coffee and go sit on my sofa. I watch tom and jerry while I eat and scroll through my social media until I get a text._

_Unknown number: You're cute when you're asleep so innocent._

_WHAT THE HELL! I use my powers to put my plate and cup away, quickly get dressed and run to my car, Avengers compound here I come._

_XX_

_I'm on edge I still feel like I am being watched "Call Hawk" I speak to my car microphone "Calling Hawk" A female voice responds followed by a ringing "Raven what's up?"_

_"I-I think someone is following me I got a creepy text from an unknown number and I'm on edge" I check my rear view mirror and the car is still following me "Ok where are you?" A huge truck comes from my left and rammed my car!_

_"AAGH!" I scream as my car flips over "Raven!" I groan and try to get out of my car but the door is stuck, I clench my fist and punch the middle of the door sending it flying off the hinges and into a man who was coming towards me. I crawl out and stand up to be met by a guys fist "Huh thought she would be tougher" A stuck-up guy in all black smirks, I laugh "Something funny sweetheart?" I point to another guy in black and twist my hand SNAP his neck breaks and he falls to the floor dead "Y-You oh shit" He starts backing away I throw a punch at him and knock him on his ass. 2 More guys run at me as I twist my hands I hear 2 more snaps "Your turn" I smile "Not today" He pulls out a pistol and before I can react shoots me in the shoulder as I fall to the floor in pain he runs away "Shit" I groan and pass out._

_XX_

_I wake up in a small white room "Miss Mikealson You are awake I shall tell Mr. Stark" Jarvis's voice comes through the speaker "Thanks" I mumble and sit up._

_"Ow" I groan and hold my arm "Huh it hasn't healed yet" I mumble that's weird. "Ah our powerhouse is awake" Tony walks into the room with Cap "Come on Tony of course I am it takes more than a bullet to keep me down" I fake bravery "Actually if Clint hadn't found you when he did you would be dead right now, They poisoned the bullet" My eyes go wide "P-Poison!?" I yell "Well that would explain why It's not healed yet who was it that attacked me and why?" Tony looks to Cap "You wanna tell her Capsicle?" I look at Cap "Tell me what?" He sighs "They were Hydra agents" I frown "Then why attack me?" Cap looks back at Tony "Your turn" He walks out. "Well I suppose this is where what I wanted to talk to you about comes in" I lay back against the pillows as my shoulder starts to throb "Ok tell me" I groan "Well as you know The Winter Soldier aka Sergent Barnes has been staying here with Cap and learning not to be a psycho, That is where you come in I want you to train with him and he could use a friend or something" He winks "W-What Tony I don't even know him" He laughs "Well we will introduce him to you later get some rest" He walks out and I doze back off._

_Let me know what you guys think of this chapter Its completely off the top of my head so its new for me._

_-Ray_


	3. Meeting Bucky

___I wake up to noticeably less pain in my shoulder "Jarvis please let Tony know I am awake and ask him to bring a doctor" I sit up "Of course Miss Mikealson". About 5 minutes pass before Tony walks in doctor in tow "Miss Mikealson is there something wrong?" The Doctor asks "N-No I just need it checked I don't feel much pain anymore" The doctor comes over and starts undressing my wound "Hmm oh my it has almost healed completely" I let out a sigh of relief "Hey don't be too thrilled you are still staying in here another night" Tony smirks "W-Why if its almost healed why can't I leave?" He rolls his eyes "Well you still have to meet you know who idiot" I gasp "Tony my feelings are hurt you ass" He laughs "Look I will make you a deal, You can stay in your own room here instead of this hospital one but you have to meet HIM now" I groan "Fine but I need to change"_

_"The arm goes in a sling too" I growl "Tonyyy" He leaves "Miss Mikealson, Mr. Barton will be here in an hour with your clothes" Of course "Thank you, Jarvis"._

_XX_

_"About time I'm dying of boredom here" I put my hand over my eyes dramatically "Aw sorry little bird wouldn't want that, Are you ok?" Hawk comes over and hugs me "Yeah my shoulder is almost healed so Tony is letting me have my own room" He smirks "But?" I laugh "But I have to meet Barnes like now" He laughs "Fun" I grab my clothes from him "Ok Hawky get out please" He pouts "Fine" And walks out, I get dressed put my sling on and Hawk takes me to Tony._

_XX_

_"How are you doing really?" Hawk asks holding my hand "I'm ok I just don't get it" I smile as he rubs his thumb over my hand "What do you mean?" I stop walking and turn to him "Why attack me when I haven't even met Bucky yet I mean isn't it weird? The man that shot me obviously aimed to kill because the bullet was poisoned, It just doesn't make sense" I didn't realize I was pacing until Hawk puts his hand on my good arm "Your gonna burn a hole in the floor" He laughs also making me laugh "Oh s-sorry we should get to Tony" He holds my hand again as we continue walking._

_XX_

_We reach the living room about 5 minutes later "You ready?" Hawk asks "Yeah I mean I'm kinda nervous but I'm ready" We walk in and see Tony talking to Cap and a man with jaw length brown hair "Ah Raven your here" Tony turns to me and winks "This is Bucky" He nods to the brown-haired man "H-Hey I'm Raven" He looks at me with the most beautiful Blue eyes and instantly looks away "Don't mind him hes still twitchy you will have to be patient with him" I look at Bucky and see him looking back out the corner of his eye "I-It's ok no rush um Bucky don't worry I'm not pushy like Tony here" I see a small smile from Bucky "Hey I'm not pushy" Tony pouts "Yeah sure your not" Hawk walks up and pats my head "Hawky not my hair" I pout and catch Bucky look at me again "Ok anyway Tony I really need to take a nap, Where is my room?" Tony smiles "Next door to Bucky's" I laugh but realize he is not joking "R-Really?!" I look at Bucky but he's Talking to Cap now"Tony I don't know where that is" And the smile grows "Bucky can you show Raven to her room?next to yours" Bucky nods and walks to the door "Off you pop" Tony smirks, I hate you I mouth to Tony and follow Bucky out._

_XX_

_Me and Bucky walk in awkward silence as we reach the floor our rooms are on "S-So where's my room?" Bucky starts walking toward me I back into the wall "W-What-" He leans past me and presses a button on a door "Your room" He mumbles and walks away as I am left breathless I head into my room and take a nap._

_End Of Chapter 2 I know its kinda short but I hope you like it I really like how this story is going so far. Let me know what you guys think of it._

_-Ray_


	4. Loki?!

_I wake up with a stretch and a yawn "Ugh" I smile as I feel no pain in my shoulder "Jarvis please ask Hawk to come and see me" I turn on my tv and watch some cartoons duh._

_XX_

_Someone knocks on my door about 20 minutes later "About time" I groan and open the door "Oh your not Hawk" Bucky walks in closes the door and pushes me up against the wall, I show no fear and decide to see where this goes. I twist my hand a little and use my powers to block out Jarvis from my room "Y-Yes how can I help you?" Damn it I stuttered Really! He grabs my throat "What the hell are you?" I tilt my head "W-What are you talking about?" He's about to say something but there is a knock at the door. I use my powers to make Bucky sit on the bed as I go back to my spot at the top of the bed, I giggle as Bucky watches me wide-eyed "Come in!"_

_"Hey Jarvis can-" Hawk walks in and freezes "What's going on?" He asks glaring at Bucky "Nothing Bucky was just leaving" Bucky gets up and walks out I see Hawk raise his eyebrows as he lays on the bed beside me._

_"Jarvis doesn't have access to your room, What happened before I got here?" I stare at him with my eyebrows raised "Oh I forgot!" I twist my hand and give Jarvis his access back "Miss Mikealson did something happen that I need to tell Mr. Stark about?" I groan "No Jarvis everything is ok" Hawk coughs "Raven tell me what happened" I throw the covers off of me and go get some clothes out of my dresser "I'm gonna go shower" I walk towards my bedroom door only to be turned around and pushed against it. "H-Hawk!" I yell wide-eyed he's never done anything like this before "You call me when you are being followed and scared I come running to save you, But you can't even tell me why Barnes was in here!?" He's red with anger "Get the hell off me!" I scream and throw him off, My bedroom door is forced open as Bucky, Thor, Cap and Tony rush in "What the hell is going on?!" Tony yells "G-Get him a-away from m-me" I point to Hawk and slide down the wall to the floor crying I cover my face and start sobbing as I hear Thor taking Haw-Clint out of the room "Tony we should give her time to calm down" Cap points to a nearby shelf that is now shaking "Jarvis let me know when Raven is stable and calm" They walk out and I spend at least an hour crying until I am calm enough, I grab my clothes and go take my shower._

_XX_

_I get out of the shower wrap a towel around me and go back to my room. "AH!Loki!?" He smirks rather cocky "My Raven if I had known I would see you like this I would have come sooner" I blush "L-Loki why are y-you here?" I stand awkwardly and make sure nothing is showing "My oaf brother brought me he said you were upset, What happened?"_

_"C-Can you give me a minute to get dressed?" I blush as he smirks "But you already look so good" He pouts, I laugh and go back to the bathroom. I put on black leggings and an off the shoulder grey top, I towel dry my hair and head back to the room._

_I go and sit on my bed Indian style and motion for Loki to sit beside me He gives me a weird look whilst raising his eyebrows but none the less sits beside me._

_"So what happened?" He asks softly "I was attacked by Hydra a couple days ago they ran me off the road and one of the agents shot me with a poisoned bullet, The minute I knew I was being followed I called Clint if he hadn't got to me when he did I would be dead. Today Barnes came in here to talk and Clint saw us talking I wouldn't tell him why Barnes was in here so he pushed me up against the wall and went off on me-" The lamp starts to shake "Raven look at me" I look into his eyes and feel a lot calmer "Relax focus on me" I calm down and stand up I think I almost kissed him! "O-Ok I-I'm a lot b-better thank y-you" He smirks and walks over to me "Raven I know what almost just happened and it's ok I wouldn't have minded" I laugh "I gotta go" I nervously giggle and run out of the room._

_Chapter 3 what do you think so far I'm gonna play around with Loki and Raven for a little bit._

_-Ray_


	5. Fun With Thor And Attacked!

_"Hey Thor" I smile and walk over to him "Lady Raven how did you like my surprise?" I jump on his back and start to wrestle him "AH SHE HAS LOST HER MIND!" Thor yells as he gets me off his back and I start chasing him around the living room, "LOKI! GRAB HER! BROTHER PLEASE!" Thor pleads with Loki as I pounce on his back again and wrestle him to the floor. "Loki grab her please" Tony groans "No I'm gonna kick his ass!" I scream as Loki lifts me off of Thor and holds me in a back hug "I'm calm let me go please" I beg as I start to blush "Thor I promise I won't kick your ass please just get Loki to let me go" I start to struggle and I swear I hear Loki groan "Ok brother let her go" I run and hug Thor "Thank you oh merciful god!"_

_"Raven come with me please" Tony calls from the hallway "Coming!" I follow Tony out._

_XX_

_We gets to the lab and meet up with Bruce "Tell us what happened with You and Barton" I groan "Um Bucky came to talk to me this morning Clint came in saw us and after Bucky left I didn't want to talk about it so I tried to go and take a shower, Clint pushed me up against the wall and yelled in my face about how I called him when Hydra was following me but I didn't want to talk about Bucky, I told him to get off me used my powers to throw him off and you saw the rest" I sit down and think of Loki to stay calm "You and Barton are going to have to talk about it, I can't have that kind of tension right now" I scoff "He can go screw himself!" I yell as I walk out and go back to my room._

XX

_"TALK ABOUT IT MY ASS!" I scream my lamp flies off the table and smashes into the wall "AH!!!" I let out a huge scream and everything smashes, The windows Tv all of it. I grab my jacket and head to the elevator I am leaving._

_XX_

_I'm almost out the elevator is about 10 feet away "AH!" someone grabs me and pins me down police style "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell as Tony walks over "Get her off the floor now! I said catch her not arrest her" The person lets me go as I do a quick turn and sweep their feet out from under them "OH NO!" My death approaches as I see who I just attacked "B-Bucky I am so s-sorry" I back away as he gets a really scary look in his eyes and starts walking toward me "P-Please B-Bucky if I had known it was you-" He throws me into the wall and I hear a snap in my shoulder "Wanda!" Wanda sneaks up behind Bucky and uses her powers on him, He calms down looks at me and runs off "Raven!" Loki runs over to me and helps me up "Ow Ow Ow!" I see Clint beside Tony and he actually looks concerned "What is it?" Loki asks looking into my eyes "Get off me!" I scream and run out of the building and go home._

_End of chapter 4 very short I know thought I would try some humor there with Thor and I kinda liked it so let me know what you guys think._

_-Ray_


	6. A Kiss

___I get a taxi home contemplated going to the hospital but decided against it "That's £15.45" I take some money out of my pocket and hand it to him "Thank you" I smile at him and head into my house._

_XX_

_I go sit on my sofa and try to think how I am going to fix my shoulder myself, I check my phone and I have A LOT of texts and missed calls. I have 5 missed calls from Tony, 3 from Cap, 3 from Wanda and 2 from Clint._

_(Texts)_

_Tony: Raven where are you?!_

_Are you safe?_

_I need you to answer me!_

_I won't force you to talk to Barton._

_If I do not hear from you soon I am sending a freaking search party!_

_Cap: Raven are you ok?_

_Bucky didn't mean it he can't control it._

_Please don't give up on him._

_Wanda: Hey are you ok?_

_Everyone is worried about you._

_Come on Raven please talk to me you are like my sister._

_Clint: Hey I think we should talk._

_Are you ok? I heard a snap._

_Loki is sulking, Thor's worried._

_Unknown Number: So easy to break hmm I wonder how easy it will be for me to get my hands on you._

_I throw my phone on the table and lay back "What the hell am I going to do" I groan and doze off_.

_XX_

_'I've become so numb' I am woken up by my phone ringing, I look at the I.D Unknown "Great" I answer cautiously "Lady Raven is that you?" I let out a sigh of relief only Thor "Hey Thor yeah It's me" He mumbles something to someone quietly "How are you feeling?" He says softly "Honestly not great my shoulder is still dislocated" I groan as it twinges "Did you not go to a what's it called H-Hospital?" I laugh "I thought about it but no I was too tired" I hear him mumble again "Thor who are you talking too?" He coughs "W-What I-you I'm talking to you of course"_

_"Uh huh Ok then well I have to go" I hang up and start to cry the pain becoming unbearable, Everything starts to go blurry as I pass out._

_XX_

_KNOCK BANG KNOCK I'm woken up by someone at my door "Who the hell knocks like that?" I whine as I answer the door "Thor?Loki?" They walk by me and wait until I close the door. "Lady Raven" Thor kisses my hand "Easy big guy" I laugh and hug him "Ow" I groan and move back holding my shoulder "Raven you have to get that fixed" Loki says concerned "I don't want to go to a hospital" I groan "Ok come with me" He grabs my good hand and leads me to my room "Loki wh-"_

_"Take your sweater off" I blush "O-Ok" I take off my sweater and look away as I am now in my off the shoulder top, He gasps "Oh you should have fixed it sooner" I look in the mirror and see a huge black bruise covering my shoulder "Oh wow" He makes me sit on the bed "This is going to hurt" He warns me and pushes my shoulder back in place "AH!OW!FUCK!" I scream and start crying "Y-You d-d-dick!" He hugs me "I know" He comforts me "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Thor barges in "H-He fixed m-my a-arm" I stutter through my tears. "Oh I'm just-I will be out here" he runs out "Idiot" Loki mumbles "Be nice" I mumble into his shoulder "Raven look at me" I look into Loki's eyes, He wipes my tears away and cups my face I lean in and our lips meet. I can't say much more it feels amazing he is such a good kisser! We start to really get into it- BANG! I jump away from Loki "Lady Raven I must take my leave brother are you staying?" Thor smiles "hm staying" Thor nods and leaves. "Um I-I need t-to s-shower" I mumble, run to the bathroom and lock the door "Oh my god!" I sigh and go take a shower._

_End of chapter hope you enjoy it still playing with Raven and Loki for a while._

_-Ray_


	7. Saved

___I get out of the shower about 30 minutes later my shoulder has healed and I am feeling pretty good. I wrap a towel around my body and go to my room "Loki!" I yell seeing he is not in my room "I'm in the kitchen!" He yells back "Ok be there in 5!" I go to my dresser and grab some PJ's, A black tank top and a pair of white shorts with black hearts. I towel dry my hair, brush it and head to my kitchen._

_XX_

_"Well don't you look adorable" Loki smirks as I blush "T-Thank you, What are you making?" I ask peering around him " I have heard hot chocolate helps women feel better so I made you some" He hands me the cup and it smells so good "Oh and this" He conjures up a sling for my shoulder "Um Loki look" I turn and show him my now un bruised shoulder._

_"W-How?" I smile "Well I kinda have accelerated healing as long as a wound or bone gets set my body heals the rest" He throws the sling in the bin "Well good to know I helped" I put my cup on the counter and turn to him "Thank you Loki" I hug him "Your welcome" I let go grab my cup and head into the living room._

_"What do you wanna watch?" I ask sitting on my sofa "I'm not very familiar with earth movies you pick" He sits beside me "Hmm how about this one?" I get up and grab my DVD of G-Force and hand it to him "Talking Guinea pigs?" he raises his eyebrows "Sure put it on" I put the DVD in and grab a blanket. We spent the night watching movies, Laughing and talking until we fell asleep cuddled up on the couch._

_XX_

_"Raven wake up" I am woken up by Loki rubbing my arm "Hmm what's up?" I yawn and groan "Ow my back" I sit up and stretch "I must take my leave Thor wishes to see me" I smile "Aw ok I um I'm gonna go to a cafe for breakfast and then probably come back here"_

_"Not ready to see them or are you afraid of Soldier boy?" I hug him "A little scared but I will see him sooner or later" He holds my chin and gently kisses me "This was a very fun Sleepover?" I laugh "Yeah kind of I really enjoyed my time with you Loki" He gets up and heads to the door "Wait" I run up to him and kiss him hard, He pushes me up against the wall and kisses back just as hard and hungrily. "What was that?" He asks breathless "Just something to remember" I smile "Hmm I need more of that" He smirks and heads out "Ugh I need to get ready"._

_I get dressed in black shorts, A long-sleeved navy top, Black and white knee high converse and a black leather jacket. "Huh rocking black today then" I mumble and grab my bag I put my sketchpad, pencil, Phone, and book in my bag and head to the cafe._

_XX_

_I finally decided on The Morning Star Cafe it is so cozy inside I take a seat by the window and order my food, I order the Morning Star special grilled chicken breast sandwich with Bacon, Melted cheese, No tomatoes and a side of french fries with a large cup of coffee. I take out my sketchpad and draw until my food comes over "Thank you" I smile and eat my food._

_XX_

_About an hour later I decide to go to the library "Oh no" I see an all too familiar looking man "B-Bucky?" He turns around and I duck behind one of the bookshelves, I need to get out of here. I head toward the door but I am suddenly pulled back and sat at a table "Oh you" It's the man that shot me "In a rush sweetheart?" I groan "Not at all your pretty brave showing your face to me after you shot me" He smirks "Yeah sorry about that, I'm Rumlow by the way" I raise my eyebrows "What is this? Play nice day?"_

_"No, but I owe you an explanation I only shot you because you started killing my men I was originally only there to talk to you" I scoff "About what?"_

_"My boss wants you to join us" I start laughing now "Did you really think I would say yes?" He pulls a syringe out of his pocket "No didn't bet on it but I will take you by force" He lunges for me and is about to inject something into my neck "Wh-" A silver hand grabs the syringe and crushes it "B-B-Bucky?" I look up at him meeting his blue eyes and instantly look away "Oh great" Rumlow mumbles and runs away, "You need to get to the compound" He mumbles grabs my arm and pulls me to his car._

_End of chapter I hope you enjoyed it._

_-Ray_


	8. Training With Loki

___"Let me out!" I yell at Bucky "No" He growls "Fine I'll jump out" I reach for the door handle but he grabs my arm extremely tight "Ow let go!" I use my powers to shock his hand off my arm and I throw myself out of the car and into the road "Shit!" I mumble and roll away from oncoming traffic "ARE YOU INSANE!" He screams at me "I am not going anywhere with you" I get up and walk away, He grabs me and slams me up against a wall "You are in danger from Hydra! You need to go to the Avengers" Oh god he has that look in his eyes "Hmm esti cu adevarat o durere nu tine" (Hmm you really are a pain aren't you)  I tilt my head throw him off and run as fast as I can until I by some miracle get home. I double lock my doors and even use my powers for good measure I go to my bedroom lock that door too and get my phone out._

_Raven: Tony I'm at my house I need you to come here I'm not safe on my own._

_Tony: I can send Bucky and Capsicle to bring you here._

_Raven: NO! I-I just need you to come and get me please._

_Tony: Ok fine we will be there soon._

_"Ok I'm gonna be fine" I take a deep breath and wait._

_XX_

_At least an hour passes before I hear a thump._

_Tony: Um Raven we are outside and you kinda just shocked Thor._

_I use my powers to undo all of my spells and open the door "Oh Thor I am so sorry!" I help Thor off the floor and heal him "Ok come on hurry and get in here" Cap, Tony, Thor, And Wanda walk in and get comfy in my living room "So Powerhouse what happened?" Tony asks looking around "Well I went to a library today and I kinda freaked out when I saw Bucky there, Then I got pulled to a table by a Hydra agent the one that shot me Rumlow. He said he only shot me because I killed his guys but his boss wants me to join Hydra, I said no and then he tried to inject me with something but Bucky saved me and Rumlow ran away then Bucky was bringing me to you-"_

_"Why didn't you come to the compound?" Cap asks "I was afraid of Bucky so I kinda jumped out the car" I laugh "Lady Raven you are crazy"._

_"Anyway I may have got into it with Bucky and he went soldier mode on me I got away but I am terrified"_

_"So that's why we haven't seen him" My eyes go wide "He didn't come back!?" I do a tracking spell to find Bucky "He's at a warehouse about 3 blocks from here"_

_"That's Amazing!" Cap smiles "Thanks Cap" Tony stands up "Ok Cap, Wanda, Thor you 3 go after Barnes, Raven you come with me to the compound" I nod I knew I would have to go "Everyone get going now" We all leave and go do our thing._

_XX_

_"Well if you need me I'll be hid- I mean cleaning my room" I run out the hallway "Raven!" I hear Clint's voice but keep running until I get to my room and lock the door._

_XX_

_About an hour later I got everything fixed and working again "Miss Mikealson, Mr. Stark would like to know how you are feeling"_

_"Tell Tony I'm ok and I fixed the room" I go and change into training clothes "Jarvis please ask Tony who I can spar with" I grab a towel and my phone and get ready to leave "Mr. Stark says the only person available to spar with is Loki" I groan "Ok tell him to meet me in the training room" I say and head to the training room._

_XX_

_I get to the training room and see Loki with his back to me, He has his hair in a man bun and he's wearing a black tank top with grey sweatpants "Oh wow" I whisper "Enjoying the view" He turns and smirks "Uh- S-sorry" I blush "Stark told me what happened, You ok?" He comes over and holds my hand "Y-Yeah I just need to get some anger out" He backs away "Well unleash it"._

_"Are you ready?" Loki asks "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He laughs and runs at me, He tries to punch me but I use my powers to block it and push his chest sending him sliding across the floor on his back "Oh I am so sorry Loki" I crouch beside him scared I hurt him. "I'm Ok Raven its part of sparring" He says getting up "Ready to go again?" He asks, I take a run at him and lunge for him hoping to jump onto him but instead I go right through him "That's Cheating!"_

_"No it's called an advantage" He smirks "But I can't do that" I whine "Use your powers mess with your enemy" He smiles "Does it work?" I ask "Well Thor hates it" He laughs "I don't think I can do a clone"_

_"No but you can do other things"_

_"Yeah I can" I smile "Show me" I run at Loki use my powers to push myself off the ground, Land behind him and kick him in the back sending him to the floor. "Very good!" He gets up and hugs me "Lady Raven!" Thor walks in smiling "Why are you here" Loki glares "Just to see how things are going" He smiles "Oh we found Bucky in the warehouse as you said"_

_"Where is he now?" I ask worried "He's in a bulletproof cell he can't get out of until Wanda gets him out of his Soldier state he's rather aggressive" I smile "Good keep him there until he's not a threat"_

_"Let's get back to sorting out your anger shall we? Bye Thor" Loki mumbles._

_I turn to Loki and he kicks me so hard I fly into the wall but managed to use my powers to soften the blow and push off the wall like spiderman "Very smart move" Loki smiles "Thanks" I say shocked "My turn" I run at Loki and flip over him grab his shoulders and as I pull him backward I kick him into the air it was like slow motion as he came back down I jumped up and landed on his chest feet first slamming him into the floor. "That was fun let's not do that again shall we" He coughs "How did I do?" I ask nervously "Very impressive" He comes over and kisses me "I'm kinda turned on right now" I laugh "Aww poor little Mischief" I get up and head to my room I need a shower badly._

_End of chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it. Gonna start using Romanian when Bucky is in soldier mode kinda helps show what mindset he's in._

_-Ray_


	9. Why Me?!

___(Nightmare)_

_I wake up tied to a chair my arms and legs are killing me "Where am I?" I groan "Ah,_ _acum_ _esti_ _treaz_ _,_ _distractia_ _poate_ _incepe_ _" (Ah you're awake now the fun can begin) Oh no "B-Bucky!?" He punches me in the face I spit out blood "W-Winter Soldier?" He smirks "Why am I here?" He glares at me "O_ _să_ _te_ _torturez_ _încet_ _și_ _dureros_ _până_ _când_ _mă_ _ceri_ _pentru_ _moarte_ _" ( I am going to torture you slowly and painfully until you beg me for death)._

_(End Nightmare)_

_"_ _AAGH_ _!" I shot upright in bed my heart is pounding and I start to cry hysterically "Miss_ _Mikealson_ _who should I alert about your emotional state?"_

_"L-L-Loki!" I continue to cry until Loki runs in 5 minutes later._

_"Raven!" He sits on the bed and hugs me "What happened?"_

_"B-B-Bucky n-n-nightmare" He gets under the covers, hugs me and makes me lay down with him "It's ok_ _shh_ _dreams can't hurt you" He tries to soothe me "N-No but the n-nightmare is h-here in a cell a-and he can hurt m-me" I cuddle into him "I-I'm sorry I woke you up I know you don't really like Human/_ _Earth_ _emotions" I sniffle "Don't apologize usually yes I hate_ _mid guardians_ _but you, You are my exception" I laugh "I'm honored" We lay in a comfortable silence until we fall asleep together._

_XX_

_"Wake up call Miss_ _Mikealson_ _" I groan "Thanks Jarvis" I cuddle up to Loki "Morning Mischief" Loki laughs "Mischief?" I smile "Well you are the god of Mischief" He groans "I like it, Feeling better?" He asks "Um yeah again I am so sorry for waking you last night"_

_"Stop it's ok" He kisses my temple._

_"Loki stop" I whine as he laughs "What?" He asks "N-Nothing you are just too nice" I blush and hide under the covers, Knock Knock "Who is it?"_

_"It's uh Clint" I slightly panic "I just want to talk I promise" I get up as does Loki "Fine come in" He walks in a look of surprise evident on his face as he sees Loki "I'll leave you two alone shall I" Loki smiles at me and walks out, "What could you possibly have to say to me?huh?" I asked glaring at him "Look I am so sorry Little Bird I'm not very good at this but I am just going to say it, I got jealous when I saw Barnes in here I have always thought of you as my best friend and yeah I have a crush on you but who wouldn't? I'm sorry Can we please go back to being friends? I miss talking to you" He comes over and sits on the bed._

_"Wow ok That's a lot to take in_ _Clin_ _-Hawk I have missed you so much Of course we can go back to being friends, The crush thing I don't know what to say about that" I smile and hug him "So you and Loki huh?" I punch his arm playfully "Y-Yeah kinda he's been a huge help"_

_"Mr. Barton? Mr. Stark would like a word" I smile "Yeah tell him I'll be there in 5" Hawk hugs me again before he leaves._

_My stomach growls "Looks like it's time to get dressed" It's a nice day so I decide to wear a Royal blue summer dress with a pair of black wedges. I straighten my hair and tie it half up half down, I look myself over in my mirror and head to the kitchen I am starving._

_XX_

_I walk into the kitchen and almost get knocked off my feet "RAVEN!"_

_"_ _WANDA_ _!" We hug each other tightly "Oh my god you look amazing!" She squeals looking at my outfit "Y-Yeah? Thank you" My stomach growls again "Hungry?" I nod "Well make some food silly" She laughs and sits at the table with Natasha who just walked in "Oh joy" I groan and go make food._

_I made a Bacon and egg sandwich with Tomato sauce and I made myself a cup of coffee too, "Keep eating that and you are gonna get fat" Natasha smirks "I think you already beat me to it" I smile as she glares "Where did Wanda go?"_

_"She went to try and fix Barnes" I sit at the other table and eat my food._

_XX_

_Around 20 minutes pass "All Avengers and Loki to the living room now"_

_XX_

_We all get to the living room about 10 minutes later I sit beside Loki and Hawk "So as all of you know_ _Maximoff_ _has been trying to get through to Barnes and well long story short it's not working, He is not coming out of Terminator" Tony explains "So what do we do?" Natasha asks "Well I think Raven can help"_

_"W-What me? H-how I'm terrified of him" Loki holds my hand much to the surprise on everyone's face and a cheeky smile on_ _Thor's_ _"As strange as it is Terminator Barnes has been asking for you" I'm pretty sure I went as white as a ghost "o-oh g-great he wants t-to kill me" I tear up "He cannot hurt you in his cell you will be safe talking to him" I groan "Ok fine but there's a problem, Every time he goes Soldier mode he starts speaking Romanian"_

_"During my time on earth I have studied all_ _Midgardian_ _Languages I can translate" Loki turns to start "Ok problem solved go when you are ready" Loki takes my hand and leads me back to my room._

_XX_

_As soon as we get into my room Loki pushes me up against the wall "My Raven you look Ravishing" He growls and kisses me passionately I'm taken by surprise "L-Loki!" I giggle "W-What?" He smirks "I c-can't do that-"_

_"Do what?" He smiles "I'm not ready for_ _se_ _-"_

_"_ _Woah_ _hey its ok I don't think you could handle me anyway" He flicks his hair back "Ha oh really? maybe you couldn't handle me" I smirk "Miss_ _Mikealson_ _, Loki. Mr._ _Stark_ _insists you go talk to the soldier now" I groan "Ok fine but please tell him he is a dick" I grab Loki's hand as we head to the cells._

XX

_"Are you ready?" Loki asks as we are 2 cells away from Bucky "Y-Yeah I think so" We get to Bucky's Cell and see him staring at us with a very Dangerous look "You asked for me?" He glares "_ _Ți_ _-am_ _cerut_ _doar_ _tu" (I asked for you and only you) I turn to Loki, "He said I asked for you and only you"_

_"I can't understand Romanian" He growls "_ _Se_ _pare_ _că_ _va_ _trebui_ _să_ _înveți_ _" (Looks like you are going to have to learn)_

_"He said looks like you are going to have to learn, I can help with that" I groan "Loki I do not have time to learn a whole language!"_

_"I know" Before I can say anything he puts his hands on my head and words, meanings, pictures, and translations go through my head "Y-You what was that?" I ask amazed._

_"I just copied my knowledge of the Romanian Language into your mind" He smiles_

_"Mai bine?" (Better?) I ask turning to the Soldier "_ _Impresionant_ _" (Impressive) I turn to Loki " You should go now, He won't talk with you here" Loki nods, kisses me and leaves._

_"_ _ce_ _vrei_ _de_ _la mine?" (what do you want from me?) He stands up and walks over to me we to the glass "_

_Arăți_ _neajutorat_ _și_ _nevinovat_ _, Perfect_ _ca_ _următoarea_ _țintă_ _" (You look helpless and innocent, Perfect as my next target) I step back and try a different method "B-Bucky you got out of this before you can do it again" He punches the glass "Nu_ _există_ _Bucky!" (There is no Bucky!) I jump away "We'll see" I walk out and head back to Tony._

_XX_

_"You heard all of that?" I asked walking into the surveillance room "Yeah thanks to our translator Loki here" I smile "Thanks by the way" I turn to Loki and smile "No problem"_

_"So Tony what do we do?" I ask "We need to find a way to make him cooperate or at the very least keep him under wraps"_

_"Like what? It's not like we can put him on a leash" Hawk turns and looks at me "Any ideas?" I sit down and rack my brain thinking of something._

_(Flashbacks)_

" _I don't think I can make a clone"_

_"No, but you can do other things"_

_"How is my powerhouse doing?"_

_"That is amazing!"_

_(End Of Flashbacks)_

_"Maybe we can" I look at Tony "What?" He asks "Maybe we can put him on a leash, I mean I have my powers I can do a lot more than most what if I could figure out a way to link him to me like an invisible chain and make sure he can't hurt anyone?"_

_"That could work Loki You are a god and much like us with your other gifts you can help Raven" Wanda suggests "Of course I would be honored to help" He smiles "Ok Loki, Raven take a few days try and work something out" I nod "If Loki doesn't mind staying with me can I maybe go home to do this I might focus better"_

_Tony shakes his head "No Hydra is still a major threat I am sorry" I nod "Ok" Me and Loki head back to my room and get to work._

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Translations are from google translate so I apologize if they are wrong._

_-Ray_


	10. We Did It!

___(Nightmare)_

_My dream continued from the last one I am beaten and bloody "P-Please no M-More" I cry "Da, presupun că este suficient" (Yes I suppose that is enough) The Soldier growls and snaps my neck with his metal arm._

_(End Of Nightmare)_

_"AGH!" I scream and fall out of bed! "Woah are you ok?" Loki helps me up and back into bed "S-See for y-yourself" I pick up his hand and put it on my head, He sighs and goes into my mind looking at both of my dreams "You are stronger than this, Tell me why are you so afraid of him?"_

_"I have my strength and my powers but what good are they when I am too afraid to use them? I am weak compared to him. He knows it and I know it and if he really wanted to kill me I don't have a hope in hell of stopping him" I start to tear up and hug Loki "You have nothing to worry about once we get this link working he will not be able to hurt anyone" He whispers as I fall back asleep._

_XX_

_I wake up with my head on Loki's chest "Hmm good morning" Loki groans in his very sexy morning voice "How long have you been up?" I ask as I yawn and stretch my back out "Hmm about 10 minutes, How are you feeling?" I groan "Like I need to shower" He smirks "Want me to join you?" I blush "N-No thank y-you" He laughs "Loki? Mr. Stark and Thor request your assistance in lab 6" I smile "Wonder why" He gets up, Gets dressed and kisses me before heading out. I get out of bed and go take a shower._

_XX_

_I finish up in the shower about an hour later "GAH!" I walk into my room to be scared by Loki again! "IS THIS GONNA BE A THING NOW!?" I scream "S-Sorry that happens sometimes" He walks over to me and smirks "Hmm you look good in just a towel" I blush "L-Loki! Shush!" He kisses me and almost instantly pulls away "You have company" And not a second later there is a knock at the door, "How-" He taps his nose and smirks as I glare "Who is it!?"_

_"Wanda" I smile and open the door "Hey!" I try to hug her but she stands back "What?" I ask confused "You are in a towel" I laugh "Oh" She bursts out laughing "Get dressed I will come back in about 20 minutes" She smirks and walks off._

_"Ok then now you get out please" I smile and go to my dresser to get some clothes, "Of course Princess" He smirks and leaves. I grab some high waisted shorts, A black lace crop top / Bralette, and Black wedge sandals. I blow dry my hair, Straighten it and wear it down 'Următoarea țintă' (My next target) his voice is a whisper in my mind "No I will not be a victim" I mumble and leave my room, I turn off Jarvis system temporarily and sneak down to The Soldier's cell._

_As soon as I get down to his cell I turn Jarvis's system back on, keeping the cells off Jarvis's Radar. The Soldier sits on the far side of his cell and glares at me "Surprins să mă vezi?"(Surprised to see me?) I asked leaning against the wall "Este întotdeauna distractiv să-mi văd țintele țintește" (It is always fun to see my targets squirm) He mumbles "Spune-mi Soldier, îți est_ e _foame?" (Tell me Soldier, Are you hungry?) I see his eyes light up "M-am gândit că o să-i fac pe Cap să-ți facă mâncare, El este sau a fost cel mai bun prieten al tău, va fi în siguranță" (I thought so I will get Cap to make you food, He is or was your best friend it will be safe) I step back as he suddenly lunges at the glass "THIS MAKES NO DIFFERENCE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"_

_"I'm sure you will but let's get one thing straight, I will not make it easy for you" I use my powers to throw him back against the wall "Veți plăti pentru asta!" (You will pay for that!) He growls dangerously low as I walk away._

_XX_

_I walk into the living room area "LADY RAVEN!" I jump as Thor yells "YES THOR!?" I yell back as he laughs at me "Wanda has been looking for you" Clint comes over to me and hugs me "Yeah I was supposed to talk to her after I got dressed" I mumble and go get a glass of Apple juice "Where have you been?" Loki asks sitting at the breakfast bar "I uh went to see B-Bucky" He groans "Why would you do that?" I shrug "His voice has been in my head tormenting me I want to be stronger than that" Cap and Tony walk in "Oh Cap" He looks over at me "Yes Raven?" He smiles "The Soldier, Bucky is hungry I assume you can deal with that" I take a drink as Tony walks up to me "You are the reason Jarvis went dark and couldn't see the cells?" I nod "Uh yeah" He goes red "I do not care if you pay him a visit but do not turn the cameras off for your own god damn safety!" I glare "Noted!" I turn to Loki "Can you join me for breakfast?" He smirks "Of course"._

_XX Skip to after they get to a cafe and finish eating._

_"So how are we going to create a link?" I ask drinking my coffee "Simple binding spell with a twist" He smirks "Well let's get started"._

_XX_

_"We need what!?" We are back at the tower and working on the link "We need The Soldier's Blood or hair, Just a drop or a strand" I groan "How the hell are we going to get that!?"_

_"No idea, What about The American Soldier? He is just about as strong" This is gonna be fun "What about Me, Wanda, Thor, and Cap? Probably the strongest here" He laughs "Isn't that just going to make him angry?" I shrug "He's always angry but if we get what we need he won't be able to do anything about it"_

_"Jarvis please call everyone to the living room" Me and Loki make our way up to meet everyone._

_XX_

_About 20 minutes later everyone is in the living room and seated, "Ok so as you all know I have been working on this link with Loki and we know how to do it but we have hit a roadblock" I look at Wanda, Cap and Thor "To get it fully up and running we need either a drop of blood or a strand of hair from Bucky, Now obviously to do that I am going to need some help I was thinking Wanda, Cap and Thor they are probably best matched as far as strength and power goes" I turn to Tony "With yours and their permission of course" I smile and put my hands together "Ok we do this on one condition Wanda, Cap and Thor do the restraining part and you stay back until they have him under wraps" I nod "Of course! Yes! Agreed when can we do this?"_

_"Now" Tony smirks and we all head down to the cells._

_XX_

_Oh my god this is going to be bad, We get down to the cells "Ok Jarvis open the door" We all brace ourselves but nothing happens he just sits there "What is he doing?" I whisper to Tony "I have no idea"_

_"Ok then" I mumble and slowly walk into the cell "Uite, am nevoie de o picătură de sânge sau de o parte din părul tău, alegerea ta" (Look I need a drop of your blood or a strand of your hair, Your choice) He glares at me "Ok, am sentimentul că ești prea paranoic pentru sânge, așa că mă voi întoarce încet la tine și îți taie o bucată de păr" (Ok I get the feeling you are too paranoid for blood so I am slowly going to come over to you and cut a piece of your hair) I walk over to him very slowly and I cautiously reach over and cut a piece of his hair "Ok, acum încet să părăsesc celula așa de bine?" (Ok now I am slowly going to leave this cell ok?) I slowly back up away from him and out of the cell "Jarvis close the door" It closes and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, "Is it just me or was that way too easy?" Tony asks turning to me "Way way too easy" After the shock of that situation wore off I head back to my room with Loki and the hair._

_XX_

_"Ok we will know it has worked if a chain appears and almost instantly disappears, You ready?" I smile at Loki "Let's do this"._

_XX_

_About 10 minutes later the chain appears its glowing and silver, 2 seconds later It fades into nothing "We did it!" Me and Loki jump and high five each other "Oh no" I mumble and pass out._

_End of Chapter hope you enjoyed it._

_-Ray_


	11. Linked

___I wake up with a killer headache "What the hell is that?!" I feel a very uncomfortable feeling 'Down below' Ok I need answers "Jarvis get Tony now!"_

_XX_

_About 5 minutes later Tony walks in "What the hell is in my you know?" He laughs "Well in idiot terms for you its a piss and poop tube one for both obviously" My eyes go wide "WHO PUT IT THERE!?" I go red "Calm down it was a female nurse look I will get her to come and remove them then I will send Loki in, Ok?" I nod "Please Hurry it is very uncomfortable" I groan as he walks out._

_XX_

_The nurse finally comes in about 20 minutes later "Fair warning this won't exactly be pleasant" I groan "Can't be any worse than how it feels now"._

_After 5 minutes of pain the tubes are out and the pain immediately goes away "Miss Mikealson? Loki is on his way" The nurse grabs her stuff and leaves._

_XX_

_A few minutes later Loki walks in "Hey how do you feel?" I glare at him "Did you know that would happen?" He looks at the ceiling "I may have had a hunch" I use my powers to throw a lamp at him but it goes straight through him and hits the wall "Look it is normal for that to happen and I kind of thought you would react like that hence I am not really here" I groan "How long was I out?" He hesitates "2 days" I scream "OK GET OUT!" He looks at me shocked but he leaves anyway._

_"Jarvis please ask Tony to come and speak with me and to please bring Cap" I get out of bed and stretch "Oh?" I notice a drip in my arm "Yeah Jarvis tell Tony to move a bit faster please"._

_XX_

_About 5 minutes pass before Tony and Cap walk-in "Tony I hate needles! Get this out of me now!" I feel a panic attack coming on "Hey calm down" Cap slowly pulls the drip out and as the wound starts to heal I calm down "S-Sorry I just really hate needles" I sniffle and sit back down. "Loki said this 2-day coma means the link is working" Tony smiles "Well that's good, So it has me thinking can I maybe pay The Soldier a visit? No door between us just to test it? I mean you saw how calm he was 2 days ago" I put on the puppy eyes "Lets start with the door, Then if you get some training in we can see about no door" I smile "Ok agreed but I want to train with Cap and Thor I mean they probably match The Soldier strength best" I look to Cap "I will train you, You just need to ask Thor" He smiles "Of course thank you Cap"_

_"Miss Mikealson, I have asked Thor to come and visit you he is on his way now"_

_"Thank you, Jarvis" I sit back in bed as Tony and Cap leave now just waiting on Thor._

_XX_

_"LADY RAVEN!" I jump and scream as Thor literally bursts through the door "THOR!PLEASE!" I hold my heart "Oh sorry" He now whispers "Ok then silly god" He laughs "I am mighty, not silly" He sits by my bed "I have a question to ask you" He smiles "Then ask it Lady Raven"_

_"Can you please train with me sometime? Tony won't let me go into the cell with The Soldier until I get more training in and You and Cap match his strength more than anyone else, Even with this link I am not sure how much it will influence him" Thor nods "If you wish to train with me then of course I will" I smile "Thank you Thor mighty god" He blushes "W-Well Lady Raven I must take my leave" He hugs me "Bye Thor" I put on the TV and watch a movie for a while._

_XX_

_It has been around 3 hours I managed to get through 2 movies World War Z and Resident Evil Retribution. As I get up and stretch there is a knock and both Hawk and Wanda walk in "Get in bed!" Wanda squeals and makes me sit back on the bed "Hey I'm all good, Need a change of clothes though" She jumps up and down "Can I get and pick them please!?" I smile "Sure bu-" She is gone "When did she get so fast?" I ask Hawk who looks just as confused. "Anyway, how are you?" Hawk asks sitting on the bed "I feel perfectly fine however I feel this tugging need to go see The Soldier, I think it is just the link I need to ask Loki" I groan "Do you think Barnes feels it too?" I shrug "I have no idea, If it is the link then probably" We sit and watch Kung Fu Panda until Wanda comes I know it is a kids movie blame Hawk._

_XX_

_The movie finishes just as Wanda walks in with my clothes and shoes, "What took you so long?" Hawk asks "She has so many pretty clothes! I couldn't make up my mind!" I groan "Ok so what did you bring?" She hands me a black dress with a lace design and black wedge sandals to match "Wanda I'm not going to a party or funeral" She smirks "No but Loki will like it" I laugh "Yeah maybe but still"_

_"Ok well we shall let you get dressed and see you in a bit" Hawk grabs Wanda's arm and gently pulls her out of the room with him, I laugh as she protests and after the door closes I get dressed._

_I get my shoes on, Put the tv and stuff off and head to the Kitchen/Living room area I am starving._

_XX_

_"Hey" I mumble as I pass Loki on the sofa, He smiles at me as I go and make some food. I make a turkey sandwich and a cup of coffee, I take a seat at the breakfast bar thingy and groan I want to talk to Loki but I am stubborn so I just smile at him._

_He comes over and takes a seat "You look ravishing" He smirks "Blame Wanda" I smile and eat my sandwich._

_"So I um actually have something to ask you" He nods "Go ahead" I cough "Since I woke up I have been having this tugging need to go to The Soldier, Is that normal?" He laughs "Yeah it is normal and I bet he is feeling it too, Raven I am sorry I did not tell you about the coma part" I groan "Yeah I mean you are a dick but it's ok I would still have done it anyway" I finish my coffee and stand up "Ok I'm gonna go pay him a visit" I hug Loki and kiss his cheek before heading to the cells._

_XX_

_"Bună ziua Soldier" (Hello Soldier) I smile and sit cross-legged on the floor making sure my dress is covering my private area_

_"Ce vrei?" (What do you want?) He glares but I see something else in his eyes "Ce a fost asta?" (What was that?) He looks at me confused "Ce a fost?"(What was what?) He asks back "nothing" I mumble "Există vreun motiv că sunteți aici?" (Is there a reason you are here?) He snaps as I just sit and relax "What do you feel toward me?" I ask bold but..."I still want to murder you, But I can feel a difference" I nod "Yeah I thought so" I mumble "Ce dracu ai făcut?!" (What the hell did you do?!) He walks over to the glass and bends down to make eye contact with me "I-I made sure you can't hurt anyone" He gets that look in his eyes again "I can see you are afraid of me still and that means I can hurt you" I smile "Uh huh ok you think that" I get up and back to my room suddenly feeling drained._

_XX_

_I get to my room and don't even bother getting PJs on I just strip down to my bra and underwear before jumping into bed and dozing off._

_End of Chapter hope you enjoyed_

_-Ray_


	12. Out Of His Cell

___"Raven!"_

_"Gah!" I scream and fall off the bed "Ugh I am so glad the covers came off with me" I groan as Loki laughs hysterically "Shut up" I blush wrapping the covers around my body and laying back down on the bed. "So what did you want?" He smirks and lays beside me "How did it go with The Soldier?" I laugh "I would have better luck running into a brick wall" He laughs "That bad huh? Well don't run into a wall you are too pretty for that" I blush "Ok your compliments are killing me, I am too tired right now" He leans down and kisses me "Goodnight Raven" He smirks and walks out, I get my PJs on and go back to bed._

_(Nightmare)_

_I am pinned to the floor by Loki and he has one of his daggers to my throat! "L-Loki why are you doing this!?" He laughs but not the happy and cheerful laugh I am used to, This laugh is dark and menacing "Come now Raven you didn't really think I had feelings for you did you? Oh, you did Well simply put I was using you as a plaything and now I'm bored" He slashes my throat._

_(End Of Nightmare)_

_I wake up curled in a ball on the floor? Wait floor!? I sit up looking around "AGH!" The Soldier is crouched by the door of his cell glaring at me! I take a breath and cross my legs "I am so glad I put some PJs on" I mumble rubbing my face "Ai văzut cum am ajuns aici?" (Did you see how I got here?) He glares and stays silent "Haide, spune-mi, de ce trebuie sa fii atat de dificil?" (Oh come on just tell me, Why do you have to be so difficult?) He leans closer to the glass "Imaginați-vă singur" (Figure it out by yourself) I glare back at him and stand up "Well you are as helpful as ever aren't you" I groan and head to find Tony whilst ignoring The Soldiers gaze on my back._

_"Jarvis where is Tony?" I walk into an elevator "He is in his lab 4 floors up" I push the button "Thank you Jarvis" Oh no the elevator stops 1 floor before mine "Shit" I mumble as the door opens "Raven?" My heart jumps remembering the dream I had I run out of the elevator and take the stairs._

_XX_

_"Hey, Tony" I smile walking into the lab and hugging him "I um need a favor" He smirks "Of course you do, What now?" I laugh "I woke up outside The Soldier's cell I have no idea how I got there and he would not tell me, Can I see the camera footage?" He nods "Of course". We look over the footage and see me sleepwalking from my room down to the cells and then laying on the floor before falling into a deep sleep "Jarvis call Loki in" I panic inside "No need already here" Loki smirks as he walks in "Look at this" Stark shows Loki what we saw "Could that have something to do with the link?" Tony asks "It definitely could have I mean that only usually happens if the people were close before" I groan feeling very uncomfortable "Ok good to know haha I gotta go now bye" I spazz out and run back to my room._

_XX_

_I get into my room, Grab a couple of towels and go shower._

_About 30 minutes later I get out of the shower and go get dressed in my training clothes. A pair of black shorts, A grey sports bra with a black tank top on top and my sneakers. I tie my hair up in a ponytail and get ready to leave "Jarvis please ask Cap to meet me in the training room" I say and head downstairs._

_XX_

_I walk into the training room and Cap is using a punching bag "Hey Cap" I smile walking over to him "Raven you wanted to talk to me?" I nod "Yeah can we do that training like now?" He smiles "Yeah, Sure"._

_We walk over to the middle of the floor "Ready?" He asks and I nod. I run at him and try to tackle him to the floor obviously that doesn't go well and he easily restrains me, So this time I try another route and I throw a punch that actually connects with his jaw "That was good!" He smiles at me as we get ready to go again I run toward him and jump over him landing behind him and kicking his knees out but as he comes down he grabs my head/neck and flips me onto the ground in front of him. I start to feel extremely dizzy as I stand up my body starts convulsing and shaking "Raven!" Cap yells as I fall to the floor "S-S-Sol-dier!" I gasp before passing out._

_XX_

_I wake up in the all to familiar hospital room surrounded by Loki, Cap, Tony, and Thor "Uh hey guys, What happened?" I smile shyly "Well your body went into shock and you started convulsing and seizing before passing out"_

_"Shock? From what I was only training like usual" Loki coughs "It is the link Raven it seems to be making you weak as long as you are away from The Soldier" I groan "So what am I suppose to do?"_

_"I think as far as what you should do right now, You should go and see him get your strength back and then we can talk about what to do about this situation later" I nod and make my way to the cells._

_XX_

_I start to feel dizzy and lose my footing just as I get to his cell so I basically just fell on my face in front of him! Good thing I covered my face "Ugh" I groan and lay on my back "Miss Mikealson? Do you need any assistance?" I shake my head slowly "No Jarvis I'm fine"_

_"Ce ți s-a întâmplat?" (What happened to you?) I slowly turn and lay on my side to face The Soldier "That thing I did so you couldn't hurt anyone, Well apparently it is kicking my ass" I see a slight smirk from him "Did you feel anything off earlier?" He takes a minute to think "I felt dizzy that's about it" My jaw literally hits the floor "YOU FELT DIZZY!? I GO INTO SHOCK AND SEIZE AND CONVULSE BUT YOU ONLY GOT DIZZY!?" In the heat of my yelling I stood up and now my body realizes it I fall on my ass again "Shit"_

_"Jarvis tell Tony this is not working" I groan and use the wall to help stand up "Screw it" I use my powers to open his cell door and walk in closing it behind me._

_I immediately feel a weight off my shoulders and sit on the floor against the opposite wall "Looks like you are braver than I thought" He smirks "Nope just stupid, It was worth it I feel a lot better hell I don't even care if you kill me right now" He glares "It would be way too easy right now" I laugh "Good to know Soldier" I suddenly remember the other day "Soldier?" I ask "What?" He snaps but I continue "Why didn't you put up a fight that day I came in here for a strand of hair?" He smirks "If I put up a fight then you would not be stupid enough to come in here now" I smile "Probably" We sit in silence for a while._

_XX_

_"Miss Mikealson? Mr. Stark wishes to see you" I groan "Awesome" I stand up and crack my back "Woah" I mumble as I now feel great! I turn to face The Soldier "GAH!" He is right behind me "W-What are you doing?!" I walk backward until I hit the door and he stops "Ai ajuns să te simți confortabil! Du-te acum!" (You got way to comfortable! Go now!) I jump open the door and run out closing it behind me._

_XX_

_Jarvis told me Tony is in the room overlooking the cells "Shit" I am freaking out I know I am in trouble. I take a breath and walk into the room to be met by Loki, Cap, Hawk, Tony, and Wanda "Um I can explain?" Tony puts his finger to his lips "Let me explain for you. You are a silly and reckless girl who apparently doesn't care for her own life, Am I hitting the mark here or?" I stay quiet for a minute as I have learned it only escalates if I try to explain and god forbid if Tony Stark is wrong. "Look back at the footage hell ask Jarvis, Sitting outside the cell was not working I could not even stay on my feet until I went inside the cell" I say calmly "Jarvis is she telling the truth?" Cap asks "Yess Mr. Rodgers she fell to the floor twice and had to lay there until she got into Mr. Barnes cell and she showed drastic improvement"_

_"What was Barnes feeling toward her?" Hawk asks "He started off hostile but the longer she was in the cell the more he calmed down" I smile "Thank you Jarvis" Stark pinches the bridge of his nose as he thinks for a few minutes "I can't believe I am going to say this" He groans before continuing "Loki how well can she actually control Barnes with the link?" Tony asks "She can prevent him hurting anyone all she has to do is imagine a chain very much like a dog leash, The chains are as real as she thinks they are all she has to do is clench her fists and tug on them. For instance if she clenches her fists and imagines them pushing or pulling The Soldier then that is what they will do she just has to believe in them" Tony nods and I walk over to the overlooking window, I look down at The Soldier and do as Loki said "Um guys look" I clench my fists and slightly tug on the 'Chains', The Soldier falls off the bench and I see him look up glaring at me "Well we know that works now" I look down at The Soldier and mouth 'Sorry' to him however he continues to glare. "Ok Raven you need to go get Barnes out of his cell-"_

_"W-Wait I have t-to do w-what? Why?" I stutter "You can control him and being away from him physically harms you. So I want you to use that link to keep him under wraps, He can stay back in his room next to yours. Just keep that link strong ok" I nod and slowly head back down to the cell._

_XX_

_As I get back down to his cell he storms over to the glass and glares at me with a very dangerous look in his eyes "What the hell have you done to me?"_

_I glare back at The Soldier "Jarvis open the door please" The Soldier smirks at me "Miss Mikealson I would not advise that right now he appears to be hostile" I groan "Jarvis! Open the door right now or I will do it for you" 2 seconds later the door opens and The Soldier lunges at me. I put my hands out and not surprisingly it does nothing! He tackles me to the ground and wraps his hand around my throat "What have you done to me!" He yells 'The chain is as real as you think it is' I clench my fists and imagine the chains pulling The Soldier off of me and it works! The chains hold him up against the wall as I stand up._

_He sighs "Get these off of me" I laugh "Ok look me and Loki did a spell and that spell linked you to me and it makes sure you can not hurt anyone unless I let you, Now unless you want to go back into that cell control yourself" He glares at me "What do you mean unless I want to go back?" I smirk "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" He grumbles "Ok I will choose for you. The good news is you do not have to be in that cell anymore and you can wander around the tower, Now the bad news is you can not leave and you can not go anywhere you are not supposed to without me and you have to do as you are told and do not be hostile" His eyes light up a little "That's it? Where do I sleep?" He asks "Yeah that is it, oh and you sleep in old you Bucky's room it is right next to mine" I see him raise his eyebrows "Stark trusts that? I could easily kill you in your sleep" I laugh "Oh don't worry we thought of that already the link will wake me up if it senses any hostility from you to me or the chains will restrain you and then it will wake me up" I see a look of disappointment on his face "Ready to go?" I ask softly, He nods, Glares and follows me up to our rooms._

_"This is your room" I point to his room on the left "And this is mine" I point to the door on the right "Wow this feels weird" The Soldier looks at me "The other me Bucky showed you to your room the first day you came to stay here" I nod "Yeah yo- he did" I shake my head "Anyway I need to go and talk to Thor real quick, You can either come with me or go into your room I will let you choose" I smile "Well I can't kill you so I am not in a good mood, I will go into my room" I nod and put the no harm restriction on The Soldier before heading to find Thor._

_XX_

_I walk into the living room area "Where is Barnes!?" Tony yells worried "Jarvis where is The Soldier?" I ask "In his room where you left him Miss Mikealson" I smile "Why isn't he with you!?" I groan "Because he does not have to be" I say as Thor walks in "Thor! I need to talk to you" I run over and pull him out of the room with me._

_"Sorry I just wanted to avoid another argument with Tony" I smile "It is ok Lady Raven, Now what did you wish to talk to me about?" He asks "Can you train with me tomorrow?" He laughs "Of course Lady Raven!" I jump at his outburst "Yay thank you!" I hug him and he starts to blush "Aw Thor mighty god is blushing" I laugh "I AM NOT!" He smiles and runs back to the living room, I laugh and head back to our rooms._

_XX_

_I decided to check on The Soldier "Soldat?" (Soldier?) I knock on the door and get no response "Soldier?" I try again "I'm coming in" I use my powers to open his door. I walk in just as he walks out of the bathroom completely naked! I bolt out of the room, Run into mine and lock the door "Oh my god!" I squeal and go take a shower._

_XX_

_I get out of the shower about an hour later and go back to my room._

_BANG_

_"Jarvis who is at the door?" I asked closing my eyes "The Soldier, Miss Mikealson" I groan "Of course it is" I slowly walk over to the door but I do not open it "Can I help you Soldier?" I ask through the door "Open the door" I hear him growl "I would rather not" I hear him sigh "Do I need to break this door down? Oh I don't think Stark would be a happy bunny" I groan Tony would kill me and him "Fine" I slowly open the door only for him to force it open and hold me against the wall, I start to get nervous and start blushing remembering how I saw him not long ago...And I am only in my towel! "S-Soldier please l-let me g-go" He smirks "Did you like what you saw?" My eyes go wide "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" I am probably as red as a tomato right now "Hmm I think you know what I am saying, See this is fun to me I like seeing you all red and flustered oh so easy to kill" I glare at him "Ok this is done now" I clench my fists and pull on the chains making him fly off of me "Oh no" He held on to my towel and it gets pulled off with him..."AGH!" I scream and run to the bathroom "I suppose we are even now" He groans and I hear the door slam "Jarvis is he gone?" I take a deep breath "Yes Miss Mikealson he left" I slowly open the door and creep to my dresser "Jarvis please lock the door" I hear a small click and get my PJs on before going into bed, Strengthening the chains and going to sleep._

_End Of Chapter I hope you enjoyed it!_

_-Ray_


	13. Attacked And Going Home

___I wake up and look at my phone 12 pm! "Jarvis have I missed anything?" I ask getting up "No Miss Mikealson, Mr. Stark let you sleep in" I go to my dresser and get some workout clothes on Black leggings, A black sports bra, and some sneakers. "This is gonna be fun" I mumble and go to The Soldier's room._

_XX_

_I slowly knocked on the door "S-Soldier?" I wait a few minutes "I'm coming in! If you are not decent cover up!" I open the door with my powers and The Soldier is in the bathroom "Soldier!?" I yell through the door "What!?" He sounds muffled "Are you decent?" I ask again "I have a towel on" I slowly open the door and look everywhere but The Soldier "What do you want?" He asks spitting out toothpaste "I uh need you to come with me to train, Tony bit my head off for letting you stay in the room last night" He turns to me and I keep my eyes on the wall "You can look at me" Well someone is a chatterbox today "I would rather not, Why are you suddenly talking so much?" He sighs and holds me against the wall "Look.At.Me" I slowly look into his eyes and I see Bucky showing through "Youhaveprettyeyes" I spazz out my words, He glares and puts more pressure on my throat "You are my target nothing more do not try and get close to me" I use the chains to pull him off me and walk to the door "In case you haven't noticed I am stuck with you so get over it. Get dressed and be out in at least 10 minutes or I will use the chains to force you out" I go sit in the hallway to wait._

_XX_

_About 10 minutes later he walks out on time! "About time" I mumble and we walk to the living room quietly._

_XX_

_Tony, Wanda, Thor, Loki, and Cap are in the living room chatting and laughing "Are you hungry?" I ask The Soldier as we walk over to the kitchen area, He nods "Cap!" I know The Soldier would rather Cap deal with his food since he has been safe so far "Hello Raven what can I do for you?" I smile "Not me, Him" I point to The Soldier and he leans into me "Faceți asta din nou, o voi rupe" (Do that again I will break it)He whispers into my ear "The Soldier is hungry and you have been preparing his food so far, So can you please make him something to eat?" Cap nods and makes The Soldier some food "Te-aș putea opri cu ușurință" (I could easily stop you) I whisper and hop off the breakfast bar stool to make my own food._

_"What did he say to you?" Cap asks "Oh you know he threatened to break my finger" Cap shakes his head "There has to be a way to get him back" I nod "I know he is in there I saw a hint of The other Bucky in his eyes earlier"._

_XX_

_About 15 minutes later our food is done and Loki is looking at me he thinks I have not noticed. "Will you be OK here? I need to talk to Wanda" He grumbles "I will take that as a yes then" I stand up but he grabs my arm getting everyone's attention "Don't take my words or lack of as anything unless I say it myself" I flinch as his grip gets tighter "Let me go please" He slowly lets go and I head to the door "Rave-" Loki tries to grab my arm "Not now!" I snap "Wanda can we talk?" She nods and runs out of the door with me._

_XX_

_We both sit on the floor to talk "What was that about?" Wanda asks "I uh walked in on The Soldier...Naked and now he has been a chatterbox, Still violent but talkative" She smiles ear to ear "Did he have a big you know?" My eyes go wide "Wanda! I mean yeah it was definitely intimidating" She laughs but then looks at my arm "Raven shouldn't that have healed by now?" I look at my arm and it has a HUGE black bruise forming "Well that's not normal" I groan standing up and going back to the living room._

_XX_

_"Stark!" I yelled walking into the living room "Yes? What now?" He groans "My arm is not healing" I point to the now very visible bruise "Let me see it" He rushes over to me and starts examining my arm "I wonder" He mumbles and goes to grab a knife "Woah what are you doing!?" This gets The Soldiers attention as he takes the knife off Stark "Raven get him to give me it back I have an idea, I am thinking what if wounds or marks made by him to you or you to him won't heal as quickly because of the link" I am so confused "What is the knife for? Soldier give Tony the knife back please" The Soldier reluctantly hands the knife back "I want to see if me hurting you will heal faster" I groan "Fine but you owe me Mr. Stank" I smirk "Ow!" He cuts my arm and it heals almost instantly... Along with the bruise? "Well that's weird it's like I needed a new wound to trigger the healing" Stark smirks at me "Ok now that we are done, Thor wanna train?" He nods and The Soldier follows me and Thor to the training room._

_XX_

_We walk into the training room "You can sit over there and watch" The Soldier groans and goes to sit on the bench "Lady Raven are you ready?" I nod "Yeah but no hammer" He laughs "Of course" We begin circling each other._

_I look at The Soldier quickly and see he actually looks interested, I run toward Thor and jump over him I kick him in the back sending him flat on his...face "Very good!" I laugh he takes this chance to run at me and tackle me to the floor "Ow ok that one hurt" I groan as he helps me up "My apologies Lady Raven" I use my powers to throw Thor up in the air and just before he lands I kick him in the chest sending him into a wall, He shakes off the debris from the wall and runs at me I put my hands up and try to use my powers as a shield... My powers aren't working! "Th-" Thor pushes my chest and I go flying in the air I try to catch one of the metal poles but I miss and fall at least 15 feet back to the ground._

_SNAP_

_"AAGH!" I scream making Thor panic and crouch beside me hell I even see a look of concern from The Soldier "Lady Raven I am so sorry, Jarvis what is her injury?" I lay back and cry "Her leg is broken" I can feel my body slowly healing "Thor i-it's ok I-f-feel it h-healing" I mumble and pass out._

_XX_

_I wake up not long after we are still in the training room but now The Soldier is crouched beside me "Nu primiți niciun fel de idei pe care AI le-a sugerat că ați putea să vă vindecați mai devreme cu mine" (Do not get any ideas the AI suggested maybe you would heal sooner with me closer) He glares and walks back to the bench "Thor my leg has healed, Should we go again?" He looks at me hesitant "Perhaps we should take a break for today Lady Raven?" I groan "Oh come on I'm ok" He shakes his head "Probably a good thing I mean if you could not stop a simple charge attack you will not stand a chance against me" The Soldier smirks, I walk over to him "Ok your turn then, Train with me now" He smirks "You will get a lot worse than a broken leg" I laugh "I probably will but remember you can only do as much as I allow" He glares "Lets get started"._

_Immediately I can tell this is a lot different, The Soldier is not letting up. He throws rapid punches at me and I avoid all but 1 of them... His metal hand connects with my cheek cracking the bone "Gah!" I groan and use the link to stop The Soldier "Just give me a minute" I pick up one of the training daggers and cut my arm triggering the healing "Ok let's go again" He lunges at me and I dance around him avoiding that metal arm, I sweep his legs out from under him and pin him to the floor with the chains "That's cheating" He groans "No it's called an advantage" I get off of him and just as I let the chains loose he pounces on me and pins me to the floor by the throat with his metal arm "Oh c-come on" I groan feeling very flustered, My face goes red. We are disturbed by a cough "Woah when did you all get here?" I ask Tony, Loki, Cap, Wanda, and Hawk "We thought we should come and watch when Thor said you were training with Barnes" I realize The Soldier is still on me "Soldier get off!" He flinches but stands up, Stark smirks at me "You did good kid" I laugh "Could have been better and you know it" Loki walks over to me "Can we talk now?" I smile "Y-Yeah sure" Me and Loki leave the training room to go and talk._

_XX_

_We stop just outside the main kitchen "So...What's up?" I ask somewhat nervous he has been very quiet "You and The Soldier seem to be getting along well" He glares "Um not really he just broke my cheekbone and if not for this link he would have killed me by now" I know where this is going "Are you sure about that? Because he seems to be the calmest with you" I groan "Yeah that is what you see, When we are alone I am not exactly comfortable" He glares "You have a soft side for him" I smile "Doesn't everyone? He didn't ask to be turned into a weapon, Everything he does or has done is not his fault" Loki gets a dark look in his eyes "Come on Raven admit you like him" I am starting to feel scared and 10 seconds later The Soldier knocks Loki to the floor "How?" I ask "_

_Am simțit frica ta" (I felt your fear) Loki stands up and glares at The Soldier "Of course you did, How about I see what you are made of Soldier" The Soldier and Loki begin circling each other Until an alarm starts blaring!_

_"Avengers suit up! Hydra agents are attacking!" Jarvis yells through the speakers "This can wait!Move!" I pull The Soldier and Loki with me._

_XX_

_After searching for 5 minutes we bump into Hawk "Loki come with me! Raven, Soldier you two stay together" I nod as Hawk and Loki run off._

_XX_

_Me and The Soldier sneak through the hallways until we come across a group of agents "Shit, Hello boys ready to die?" I smirk as they lunge at us, The Soldier starts to fight about 4 of them whilst 3 of them target me._

_I use my powers to grab and throw 2 of them into the wall temporarily stunning them while I deal with the 3rd guy. I see him going for his gun so I flick my wrist and it breaks his wrist He screams as I walk over to him and snap his neck with my bare hands killing him instantly. "1 down" I mumble seeing The Soldier smirk at me before shooting a man in the head._

_The 2 men I stunned get up and run toward me I wait until they are about 5 feet in front of me before jumping over them, I take out 1 agents knees before snapping the other agents spine in half "Last one" I groan and flip him over my shoulders and into a headlock "Last chance" I whisper but he laughs "Hail Hydra" I snap his neck with no hesitation. I am suddenly grabbed by someone I start to thrash around and panic "It's me" I recognize The Soldier's voice and calm down a little "Stark we have 7 dead up here, What is happening?" I turn to The Soldier "Thank you" He looks at me confused "They are retreating, Everyone back to the training room now" I grab The Soldier's human arm and gently pull him with me._

_XX_

_Me and The Soldier run into the training room "Anyone hurt?" I ask looking around "Loki has a bullet wound right arm" I nod and walk over to Loki slowly, I quickly heal his wound "Raven, I am sorry" I laugh "No your not I should have known you do not change for anyone" I walk back to The Soldier and Stark "So what are we going to do? Hydra got past Jarvis that is not normal" Stark groans "We had a brief discussion before you got here and we think it would be best if The Soldier stayed at your house...With you, You can do protection spells and such a lot better on a smaller building" I'm pretty sure I am as white as a ghost "I-You-What?! Ugh fine, When do we leave?"I groan knowing I won't win here "Better to leave as soon as possible Cap, Thor and Wanda will escort you and The Soldier to your house" I nod and head to our rooms with The Soldier._

_XX_

_"Go pack a few tops, Boxers etc we can go shopping in a couple of days, I won't be long" I say to The Soldier and go to my own room to pack._

_XX_

_About 30 minutes later Me and The Soldier are all packed and in an unmarked van with Cap, Thor and Wanda taking us back to my house._

_End of Chapter I hope you enjoyed!_

_-Ray_


	14. Home Sweet Home

___We get to my house about 20 minutes later and say goodbye to everyone before heading inside, I close the door and set up my security spells "Probably not a good idea" I groan as I feel The Soldier's gaze on my back. I finish up and go to the kitchen "Ți-e foame?" (Hungry?) I ask but he is not so talkative now and glares at me "Ok then I will make you some anyway" I make some cheeseburgers and fries._

_XX_

_I put his food in the fridge and go get him some pillows and a quilt *UK version of bedspread* "Ok food is in the fridge, Here are your pillows and cover oh and the sofa pulls out into a sofa bed I am sure you know how that works. Tv is all yours I have one in my room what's mine is yours I guess" I go to the kitchen and grab my food before going to my room._

_XX_

_I put my TV on and text Tony._

_R: Hey Tony it's going ok so far he is back to silently glaring at me and it's kinda making me uncomfortable._

_T: I thought he was doing better? It doesn't matter you have to deal with it, He is linked to you I am sure he will lighten up._

_I groan and eat my food as I watch TV._

_XX_

_About 10 minutes later I finish my food and get my PJ's on, I put on some Blue flannel shorts and a Black tank top. I grab my plate and head to the kitchen._

_XX_

_"GAH!" I walk out of my room and The Soldier is freaking creeping outside my door! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I yell a bit louder than I meant to, He grabs my throat and forces me up against the wall._

_"Am să vă zdrobesc corzile vocale și să vă asigurați că nu mai puteți țipa din nou!" (I am going to crush your vocal cords and make sure you can't scream again!) I drop my plate and use my powers to throw him off of me, I quickly duck back into my room and do a security spell on my room._

_R: Tony I can not do this!_

_T: What now?_

_R: He was creeping outside my room and when I screamed he grabbed my throat and threatened to crush my vocal cords! I had to use my powers to throw him off me And I locked myself in my room._

_T: Fine I will send Cap in the morning._

_R: Thank you!_

_I get into bed and after I make sure the link is strong I fall asleep._

_I know this chapter was short the next couple will be._

_-Ray_


	15. Iarnă

___I wake up and call Tony just to make sure Cap is definitely coming today._

_R: Hey I mean Morning uh I really hate to be a pain but is Cap on his way?_

_I mumble like an idiot._

_T: Ugh Powerhouse did you even look at the time?_

_It is 10 am Lazy ****!_

_R: Tony it is 10 am you lazy sod! I'm pretty sure everyone else is up right now._

_T: Raven you may not know this but smart people like me need more sleep._

_I laugh and start making fun of him._

_R: Tony you don't need sleep you need a new brain, Is Cap on his way or not?_

_T: He's probably been out since 6 am running, Call him yourself._

_I hang up and call Cap._

_R: Hey Cap are you on your way?_

_C: Yes Ma'am I should be there in about an hour._

_R: An hour!? Sorry, it's fine let's hope he doesn't kill me in the meantime._

_I hang up, Grab my housecoat and take a breath "Ok I will be fine" I mumble and try to sneak to the kitchen._

_XX_

_I slowly peek my head into the living room, He is sitting on the chair reading. I get down on my knees and slowly crawl to the kitchen door, OH MY GOD THIS IS SO STUPID!_

_I stand up and walk into the kitchen, I act normal and make breakfast. I go to the fridge to get some food out and I notice the extras I made for The Soldier are gone but not in the bin "He ate it" I smile and make us breakfast._

_XX_

_"Știi că ai arătat ridicol" (You know you looked ridiculous) I jump and scream again, He walks toward me "No no Mr. Soldier please I'm sorry!" He stops and smirks "Poate ar fi distractiv la urma urmei" (Hmm you might be fun after all) I turn my attention back to the food. I am making Pancakes, Bacon and Eggs with Coffee and Orange juice for drinks "S-Soldier?" I ask cautiously "What?" He snaps "N-Nothing" I chicken out and finish plating the food._

_I hear him sigh and as I turn around he has me up against the wall again! "Finalizați-vă gândul" (Finish your thought) He growls "I-It doesn't matter" I stutter "Do not think I won't hurt you" He grips my arm pretty tight "Then hurt me I do not care anymore" I snap. He leans in very close to me making me blush "Yes you do" He growls in my ear, Lets go of me and takes a seat at the table._

_I use my powers to carry the plates and cups over to the table "Impresionant" (Impressive) He mumbles and actually starts eating! I smile a little and dig in._

_XX_

_About 30 minutes later there is a knock at the door "Hey!" I run in front of The Soldier as he makes a beeline for the door "It's ok I am expecting someone" He glares and watched me as I open the door "Hey Raven"_

_"Hey Cap we just had breakfast, Do you want some?" I asked walking back to the kitchen "Yeah sure" He smiles and sits at the table as does The Soldier who continues to glare "How is everything going?" Cap asks eating some bacon "Um it's ok I suppose he is a little less aggressive" The Soldier walks out "I think we are making progress" Cap smiles "Good to hear, I need to get going but I am glad he is doing well"_

_"Wait really? You're leaving already?"_

_"We have a lead on Rumlow" He holds my hand "Fine thanks for stopping by" I smile_

_"Just keep at it you will be fine" He smiles and leaves._

_Not a second later I am forced up against the wall "L-ai sunat" (You called HIM) He growls holding my arms "Y-You threatened to crush my vocal cords of course I did!" His eyes get that dangerous look again "Data viitoare te voi răni" (Next time I will hurt you) He pushes off me and goes back to the living room. I tear up and run to my room locking the door "Why did I do this to myself!?" I scream and some books fall off the shelves._

_XX_

_Somehow I managed to fall asleep on the floor I take my phone out my pocket and check the time, It's 4 pm! "Ugh really" I go back to the hallway and peak around the corner again "știu că ești acolo" (I know you are there) I jump and walk to the chair "Este un lucru de soldat de iarnă?" (Is that a Winter Soldier thing?) I asked crossing my legs "Probabil că nu sunt sigur" (Probably I'm not sure) He glares "Hm want me to find out?" He looks surprised "You can do that?" He asks I nod "I can do almost anything" He looks somewhat interested "So?" I ask as he goes silent "Nu vreau nimeni în capul meu" (No I don't want anyone in my head) He growls "You can trust me Soldier"_

_"Nu pot avea încredere în nimeni" (I can't trust anyone) He glares and goes back to watching TV. I walk over to him and lean down looking into his eyes "You can trust me" I say softly but he jolts forward, grabs me and pins me to the floor "Listen to me very carefully I can not trust anyone! He growls "Maybe that is your problem you won't even give me a chance to show you I am not a threat!" He grips my throat very tight "You are not even a blip on my radar and I know you are the furthest thing from a threat, I do not have to trust you" I use the chains to pull him off of me and go back to my room._

_XX_

_I put my TV on for background noise and go sit at my desk "Why does he have to be so stubborn?" I mumble as my phone rings its Tony._

_T: I'm just checking you are still alive, How are things?_

_R: He is stubborn I tried to tell him he can trust me and he tackled me to the floor and said He can't trust anyone and that I am not even a blip on his radar._

_T: Keep trying to convince him you will get through to him somehow._

_R: Ok thanks Tony._

_I'm bored so I call Loki._

_R: Hey look I'm sorry about being so cold to you, Can you come over to talk?_

_L: I really am sorry to Raven I will be there in an hour, Please tell The Soldier I raise the white flag._

_R: I will thank you._

_I hang up and undo my security spells on my room "Soldier!" of course no response, I go back to the living room._

_"S-Soldier?Loki is coming over he said he raises the white flag" He glares but nods as an ok I assume "Oh c-can I call you Iarnă?" He raises his eyebrows and smirks "Winter?" I nod "Presupun că este mai bine decât Soldierul" (I suppose it is better than Soldier) I smile "That is what I was thinking" He looks at me slightly calmer "Ok pe chestia lui Loki" (Ok on the Loki thing) I smile and sit back on the chair while we wait for Loki._

_End of chapter hope you enjoyed!_

_-Ray_


	16. Pizza Night

___It has been about 30 minutes and my stomach starts growling "ți-e foame?" (Are you hungry?) I ask Iarna, He nods so I go to the kitchen "Hmm what to make?"_

_"Iarnă!" I call drawing a blank on food "Ce?" (What?) I jump turning around "Nu mă pot gândi la nimic pentru a găti, vrei să scoți?" (I can't think of anything to cook, Want takeout?) He nods "Ar trebui să vă asigurați că nu este otrăvit"(You better make sure it is not poisoned) I smile "Desigur" (Of course) I go grab my phone from the living room and to be safe order some pizza._

_Raven: Hi can I order 2 Large cheese pizzas and 3 cans of coke/cola?_

_Man: Of course what is the address?_

_I give the man my address and hang up, We go back to the living room "Oh you get a whole pizza to yourself" He raises his eyebrows "Why 2 large?"_

_"Me and Loki can share duh" He glares "Oh sassy sorry" I mumble and sit quietly until Loki or the pizza arrives._

_XX_

_About 20 minutes later there is a knock at my door "Who is it!" I slowly walk to the door "Delivery!"_

_"Loki!" Oh awesome, I open the door._

_"Loki come in, How much is my order?" I ask grabbing my money "£30.50" I take out a £20 note, A £10 note and a 50p "Here you go thank you" I grab the food and use my powers to close the door._

_I take the food to the kitchen table and get some plates and glasses out "Loki!Iarnă!" I yell and they slowly walk into the kitchen._

_"Help yourselves" I hand Winter/ Iarnă his pizza and hover my hand over it "Not poisoned" I smile and give him his cola/coke, He nods and walks back to the living room._

_"How is it going with him?" Loki asked picking up a slice of pizza "Uh it's ok I guess I mean he can't seem to go a day without attacking me, Well not attacking it's either he tackles me or pushes me up against a wall and threatens me" He looks concerned "Do you want me to stay?" I smile "No it's ok I'm not s-scared of him I mean he puts me on edge but that's about it, And I think the relationship? We had should go back to just friendship I mean we got on a lot better then" He smiles and takes my hand " I suppose that is Ok and I agree there was less tension as friends" I smile "Ok let's go to the living room and watch TV" He nods and we head into the living room, Iarnă seemed to know we would come in here because he is sitting on the chair._

_Me and Loki take a seat on the sofa "Iarnă how is it?" I ask using my powers to put the TV on "Amenda" (Fine) I smile "Bun" (Good) We all sit in a comfortable silence as we eat and watch TV._

_I know this chapter was a lot shorter than usual but the next 1 is longer and I hope you enjoyed anyway._

_-Ray_


	17. You Like Him, Don't You?

_It has been about half an hour since Loki left, Me and Iarnă have been watching TV in silence. "Vrei o cafea?" (Do you want a coffee?) I asked breaking the silence "da" (Yes) He mumbles as I stand up and go to the kitchen._

_I put the kettle on and grab 2 coffee sachets, I start spinning a spoon with my powers as I wait "GAH!" Iarnă walks in and the spoon I was spinning flies toward him and gets stuck in the wall right beside his head "Oh my god I am so sorry" I back away slowly but he backs me the rest of the way into the wall "Nu voi zdrobi corzile voastre, pentru că asta nu va fi distractiv pentru mine" (I won't crush your vocal cords because that won't be any fun for me) He growls leaning very close to my face "W-W" I draw a blank and brain fart as he leans in a lot closer, Wait is he going to kiss me!? POP! The kettle pops snapping Iarnă out of whatever that was, As he backs away I go and deal with the coffee's "Mai ai nevoie de ceva?" (Do you need anything else?) I ask and hand him his coffee "Nu" (No) He grabs his cup and goes back to the living room, I go back to my room and call Tony._

_R: Hey just calling to let you know things are ok with Iarnă sorry Barnes._

_T: Iarnă huh?_

_R: Easier than calling him Soldier all the time._

_T: True but good to know it's going well._

_R: Goodnight Tony._

_T: Goodnight Powerhouse._

_I hang up the phone and sit on my bed to drink my coffee 'What if he had kissed me?' I shake my head, Finish my coffee and go to bed._

_XX_

_I wake up "Woah" It is 8 am I know Tony is gonna kill me for this but I call him._

_T: WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME SLEEPING?!"_

_R: Nothing! I just wanted to tell you we will be stopping by later._

_T: Ok...He starts snoring!_

_I hang up and go take a shower._

_XX_

_About an hour later I get out of the shower and go over to my dresser. I put on some Black skinny jeans, A Blue long sleeved top and a pair of wedge open-toed shoes. "Hmm I wonder" I focus my powers to my fingernails and toenails and they turn black just like nail polish shiny too "Well that's funky" I blow dry my hair, brush it and straighten it leaving it down I grab my jacket and go to the living room._

_XX_

_I see Iarnă is still sleeping so I go sit in the kitchen and have some apple juice as I scroll through my social media and watch some youtube until Iarnă wakes up._

_XX_

_It has been about half an hour before Iarnă walks into the kitchen groggy and...TOPLESS! I blush and look anywhere but at him again "Voi v-ați îmbrăcat mai devreme, de ce?" (You are up and dressed early, Why?) I cough looking at the floor "Do you want to go to a cafe with me for breakfast or lunch?"_

_"I suppose now where can I shower?" I facepalm I forgot the second bathroom only has a toilet and sink "My room, It has a bathroom with a shower. Sorry I forgot about that" He growls "You are not looking at me again" I laugh "Can you blame me? You are not exactly decent" He sighs and leaves I wait until I hear him go into my room before heading into the living room to sit on the chair, I watch Pyschadelicsnake play The Last Of Us Multiplayer with chat until Iarnă is done._

_XX_

_It's been at least an hour, Iarnă walks into the living room... In a towel "I'll be in the kitchen!" I run to the kitchen and continue watching the video._

_About 10 minutes later Iarnă walks in fully dressed, I put my phone in my pocket and grab my bag "Ready to go?" I ask grabbing the door keys "Yes" He mumbles as we head out._

_XX_

_We go to a small cafe pretty close to The Avengers Tower, Apparently Stark got me a new car as evident by me driving it here "Remind me to thank Stark for the car" I say to Iarnă as we sit at a table by the window "I most likely won't" He smirks and I laugh "Can I take your order?" A girl about 17 asks "Yes please can I have the chicken breast and fries with a glass of apple juice? Thanks" I smile "And your boyfriend?" She smiles at Iarnă I have to hold back my laughter at his face as he gives his order, I pay for the food and now we wait._

_XX_

_The waitress comes back about 20 minutes later "Enjoy" She smiles and walks away, We sit and enjoy our food in silence._

_XX_

_About another 20 minutes pass until we have both finished our food and I can not hold my laughter anymore, I burst out laughing and Iarnă looks at me like I am crazy "I-I'm s-sorry but y-your face w-when she said b-boyfriend was p-p-priceless" He glares but it makes me laugh more! A solid 10 minutes pass before I stop laughing "Ok Oh I forgot to say we are going to The Tower after here" He growls "Why?" He snaps "What are you 5? I have friends to talk to and you can't go anywhere without me so..." He glares at me "You have a phone!" He snaps again "Come on let's go now" I am kind of mean and use the chains to pull him to the car and we head to The Tower._

_XX_

_We get to The Tower and sit outside in the car, I can see how uncomfortable Iarnă looks "Screw it" I start the engine and head back home with Iarnă._

_XX_

_We walk into my apartment and I take my bag, Coat etc to my room._

_XX_

_I sit on my bed and quickly call Stark._

_R: Hey look I'm not coming to The Tower Iarnă wasn't comfortable with it and I thought I would be nice._

_T: Powerhouse you like him don't you?_

_R: No! I mean maybe but he hates me._

_T: Hmm ok whatever you say Powerhouse byeee._

_I hang up and go back to the living room_

_XX_

_"So I was thinking maybe you could train with me?" I say taking a seat on the chair "Nici un punct dacă nu-ți poți folosi puterile în mod corespunzător, te-am văzut înainte ca dumnezeul tău să-ți rupă picioarele, puterile tale nu ți-au dat greș" (No point if you can't use your powers properly, I saw you before the god broke your leg your powers failed you) I smile slightly "What about taking it slow? Less aggressive to start with and then build it up?" He nods "Fine" I smile "Yay! I would hug you but you would murder me so I'm not gonna do that" I ramble on "You can shut up now" He glares with a slight smile, I do the sealing my lips shut motion and we watch tv got a bit._

_XX_

_6 pm rolls around and I'm hungry "Any ideas for dinner?" I ask Iarnă who is reading now "Can we go out?" I blush "W-What? Oh right to eat, Yeah sure I'll just go grab my bag and stuff" I run to the bedroom._

_XX_

_"What is wrong with me?" I groan brushing my hair, I grab my bag and go back to the living room._

_XX_

_"Ready to go?" I ask walking toward the door he mumbles a yes and follows me out._

_End of chapter hope you enjoyed it._

_-Ray_


	18. What Just Happened?

___We settled on a small restaurant about half an hour from my house, We are currently waiting for our food I ordered a chicken curry with fried rice and a strawberry milkshake to drink. Iarnă ordered chicken breast with fries and curry sauce oh and a large coke to drink. "You are being very quiet, Are you ok?" He groans "Stop trying to make small talk, I want you to check my food when it comes" I nod "Of course". We sit in silence until the food comes._

_XX_

_About an hour later we finished our food and are sitting in the car. "How about we go grocery shopping? There is not much food at home right now" He nods and we head to the store._

_XX_

_Grocery shopping went well Iarnă scared a girl and now I am putting the groceries in the trunk "Da-te jos" (Get down) Iarnă pulls me to the ground as a gunshot sounds "What is it?!" I try to look up but Iarnă pulls me back down "Hydra" He growls "Try and throw him, I will kill him" I try to use my powers and throw him but they don't work "I can't" He groans and runs at the agent deflecting the bullets with his metal arm before taking the gun and shooting the agent in the head, "The staff would have heard that we have to go!" I slam the trunk shut and get in the car as does Iarnă before I speed us home._

_XX_

_We get home, I do the security spells and we go unpack the groceries "They haven't found us he was just there to shop, I saw the surprise on his face when he saw me" I nod "Well that's good I am sorry I couldn't do more to help" I hold back my tears "You need to try and fix those powers or at least learn to use your strength too" I nod " I know" We finish putting the groceries away and I get an idea "Hey do you wanna have a movie night?" I ask with a small smile, He nods making my smile grow. I prepare some drinks and snacks before going into the living room._

_I take a seat on the chair after setting up the first movie, We decided on Don't Breath._

_XX_

_It has been at least 30 minutes until I hear Iarnă sigh "What?" I asked crossing my legs "Come sit on the bed you are making me uncomfortable just looking at you" I slowly walk over to the bed and sit on the left side not to close to him._

_XX_

_It has been at least 4 hours we watched Don't breath, Lights Out and The Boy I start to feel tired and fall asleep sitting up in the corner of the sofa bed._

_XX_

_I wake up laying down and my head is on Iarnă's chest! How did this happen?! I slowly shimmy away from Iarnă and run to my room, I am sweating so I go and take a shower._

_XX_

_40 minutes later I get out of the shower and go back to my room._

_"AH!" Iarnă is in my room looking through my drawings "These are pretty good, Why did you get up in a hurry?" I laugh "1 thank you and 2 ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He walks over to me "I like seeing you like this all flustered and in a towel" I feel my face go very hot "W-W-Wha-" I am cut off by Iarnă kissing me! It is very rough and I feel myself getting lost in it, He suddenly pulls away and I am left breathless! He smirks at me and leaves without a word. I sit on my bed "What just happened?" I gasp, Get dried and get dressed._

_I get dressed in black leggings, Flat knee high boots, and an oversized black sweater. I decide to call Wanda._

_R: Hey I need you to promise you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you._

_W: Of course! What happened?!_

_I tell her about my powers, The agent, Last nights movie night, The morning and the kiss._

_W: Oh my god! He actually likes you!_

_R: I honestly have no idea with him, Do you want to come to the mall? We need to get Iarnă some clothes._

_W: Yeah, of course, I will be there in about 30 minutes._

_I hang up and go to the kitchen._

_XX_

_I feel so awkward right now as I slowly walk past Iarnă "Any requests for breakfast?" I mumble keeping my head down "Make whatever you usually do" I get some Eggs, Beans, Sausages, and pancakes out "Do you want to go and do that shopping today? Wanda will be coming since my powers are not working" He smirks "Is someone nervous now?" He kinda laughs a little "N-No I'm just not good enough to fight without my powers" He nods with a smile "Mm-hmm". I finish cooking the food and plate it "Iarnă can you please help me?" He groans but helps move the plates and food over to the table before taking a seat._

_XX_

_About 5 minutes later there is a knock at the door "Wanda?!" I yell from the kitchen "Yes!" I undo the security spell on the door "Come in!" I wait for her to come into the kitchen before I do the spell back up "Take a seat, Eat" I smile as she sits beside me "Iarnă you remember Wanda?" He growls and continues to eat "Back at it with the silent treatment huh?" I smirk at Wanda "How is everyone?" I ask eating some eggs "Fine Loki is asking for you" She winks "I told him we are just friends"_

_"Can you shut up!?" Iarnă growls as Me and Wanda laugh and eat._

_XX_

_We finish eating about 20 minutes later "Are you ready to go?" I ask Iarnă knowing Wanda has been excited to go since she got here "Desigur" (Of course) He mumbles, I grab my bag and keys before we head out._

_XX_

_We got to the mall 20 minutes later and so far we have got Iarnă shirts, Boxers, and shoes. "You need socks and trousers/pants" Iarnă nods and we go into another store "What about there?" I show him a pair of black combat trousers "Too obvious?" I ask as he stares at me "imi plac" (I like them) I smile as he takes them to the checkout along with 5 different pairs and 8 or 9 pairs of socks._

_XX_

_We wander around the mall for a while "Raven wanna get some sexy und-" I put my hand over her mouth "Shh!" She laughs and licks my hand "Ew!" I wipe my hand laughing "Iarnă are you hungry?" I ask as he glares at Me and Wanda's antics "A little"._

_We go get something to eat, Drop Wanda off at The Tower and then head home._

_XX_

_"Can you make your own food tonight? I'm going to go and try to get my powers working" He glares at me but nods anyway, I head into my room and get to work._

XX

_"AAGH!" I scream in frustration it has been about 2 hours and all I have done is made a glass float for about 5 seconds! I start to cry and Iarnă comes into the room "What happened?" He asks but I can't answer out of my own embarrassment I continue to sit and cry. He sits beside me and holds my hand! "Try again" He says softly, I groan and try lifting the glass but this time it goes FLYING into the wall and smashes "That wasn't supposed to happen" I mumble going to lay on the bed "I need to sleep I am drained" He nods and goes back into the living room, I fall into a deep sleep._

_End of chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Hey, Iarnă kissed Raven! Did you like how I did it or could it have been better?_

_-Ray_


	19. What A Day

___I wake up and I am starving! I get out of bed and go over to my desk "Here goes nothing" I raise my hand and try to make a cup float but it goes flying into the wall and smashes all over the floor! "Ah!" I scream as Iarnă bursts into my room "What did you do?" He groans "Nothing!" I squeak and run to the kitchen to make food._

_I take out some pans, food out the fridge and as I get some cups out they smash in my hands "Gah!" I jump back and right into Iarnă's chest "Woah!" I Jump away from Iarnă "Would you stop" He growls at me "S-Sorry I don't know what is happening" He grabs my arms and makes me sit at the table "I will make breakfast you stay put" He groans clenching his hands "What's wrong?" I ask "Your skin is tingling, I can still feel it" He starts making the food "I'm sorry" He shakes his head "You can't control it it's fine"_

_XX_

_About 20 minutes later Iarnă finishes cooking some Bacon, Eggs, Beans, and potato wedges "Wow" He sits across from me and I slowly pick up a fork "So far so good" I mumble and start eating "Woah this is really good!" I see a small smile from Iarnă as we continue eating._

_XX_

_It has been about 20 minutes "I need to call Tony is that ok?" Iarnă nods "Oh um can you dial the number and put it on speaker for me please?" He hesitantly does what I told him to do._

_R: Hey Tony I need your help my powers are out of wack, They would not work the last 2 days and now I couldn't even call you myself Iarnă had to dial your number and put it on speaker for me everything I touch explodes even my skin made Iarnă's skin tingle._

_T: Get The Soldier to drive you to The Tower and be prepared to stay for a couple of days._

_R: Ok thanks, Tony._

_Iarnă hangs up the phone for me and we finish eating._

_"Iarnă can you tell me why you kissed me?" I stand up ready to run if I need to, He sighs and leans down to look me in the eyes "Did you like it?" I go wide-eyed "I-I u-um I-" He smirks "That's what I thought" I duck around him and go to my room to pack._

_XX_

_Iarnă bursts into my room about 10 minutes later "GAH! WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" A book flys at him and he catches it no problem "Shit I am so sorry!" I stumble a little but he is quick to catch me, He puts his hand on my forehead "We need to get you to Stark now" He picks up the bags and takes them to the car "Thank you Iarnă" I mumble as I get into the car and he drives._

_XX_

_We are about 10 minutes away from The Tower "Iarnă I feel sick" As I say this the car radio starts freaking out "Focus on something!" I try to focus but the car mirror smashes "Focus!" He yells "I can't!" He slams on the breaks, Grabs my face and kisses me again! It lasts about 5 minutes but it was enough "Focus on that" He smirks and starts driving again._

_XX_

_We get to The Tower about 5 minutes later I get out of the car and I would have fallen on my face if not for Iarnă catching me "T-Thank-" I pass out but not before I feel Iarnă lift me up._

_XX_

_"Stark!" I hear Iarnă yell as I come around I look up "GAH!" I see Iarnă but his face looks distorted I spazz and fall out of his arms "Calm down" He growls in my ear crouched down beside me "Easier said than done your face is all distorted" I mumble not looking at him "Raven are you ok?" Stark comes over as Iarnă helps me up "Not really it got a lot worse on the way here" I feel my legs going jelly "I-I need to sit down or I'm gonna fall" Iarnă lifts me up and sits me on the sofa "Thank you" I smile at Iarnă "Lucky for you Loki has a solution" Tony asks Loki to come over to me "I charmed this" He pulls out a necklace with a sapphire gem and a crescent moon "To keep your powers under control and back to how they were" I smile "It is beautiful" He puts it on me for me and I can immediately feel my powers under my control, I feel a lot better too "Woah I feel amazing!" everyone but Iarnă laughs "Try out your powers" Loki smiles "Ok" I nervously lift me hand toward Loki and I lift him up about 10 feet "Good job" Iarnă pats my shoulder and I accidentally let Loki fall "Woah!!!" I cringe as Loki falls face first "I am so sorry" I run over and help him up "Here let me fix that" I run my finger over a scrape on Loki's head "You can make it up to me by doing something to him to" Loki points to Iarnă and I laugh "Ok" I turn to Iarnă and turn him into a Husky "Woof, Grrr" He snarls at me "Hey! Want me to turn you back? Be nice" He stops and I smile "You know you look cute like this" I laugh "WOOF!" I stop "Fine" I turn him back and he lunges at me forcing me to the floor "Do that again and I will kill you" I laugh "No you won't" and turn him into a ferret "Aw you're adorable!" I squeal and lift him up, He hisses "Really a ferret hiss is nothing" I laugh and put him down before turning him back. This time he doesn't lunge at me "Good enough?" I ask a laughing Loki "Y-Yes" He keeps laughing._

_XX_

_After about 2 hours of training chatting and dinner, Me and Iarnă are now outside our rooms._

_I turn to Iarnă "Thank you for helping me today" I take a risk and hug him I feel him tense up and about 5 seconds later he gently pushes me off "It was nothing I don't know what will happen to me if you die so until I am not linked to you anymore I will keep you alive" I smile "Iarnă why have you been kissing me? I mean it seems you don't like me-" I am cut off by him forcing me up against the wall and kissing me again although this feels different rough but passionate, He slightly lifts up my top and puts his hands on my bare sides making me shiver I pull away slowly "I-Iarnă I can't" He looks at me with dark eyes before something clicks "Your a virgin?" He says suddenly "What pfft no I mean ugh yes" He smirks "I knew something was off about your kiss" I blush "Don't make fun of me" I laugh and push him a little "You should get some rest Păsărică" I raise my eyebrows "Little Bird? Wow, you actually gave me a name I am flattered" He groans "And I regret it already" I laugh "Don't I like it, See you tomorrow Iarnă" I kiss his cheek and run into the room blushing like a little school girl._

_I get some Black PJ shorts on with a black tank top before going to bed "Today has been a weird day" I laugh and go to sleep._

_End Of chapter I hope you enjoyed it! What do you think of how I have Raven and_ _Iarnă's relationship progressing?_

_-Ray_


	20. Tension Rises

___I wake up, Stretch and sit up "Gah!" I scream as Iarnă is standing at the bottom of my bed "What are you doing?!" I groan now getting a headache, He sits at the bottom of the bed and does not say anything. I groan and crawl to the bottom of the bed to sit beside him "What's up?" I ask softly "am o idee" (I have an idea) I nod "Go on" He shakes his head " I want to go back to work"_

_"Work? What work?" I turn off Jarvis's system so this can't be used against Iarnă "Hydra" I sigh and go over to my dresser. I grab some black skinny jeans, A black tank top and purple flannel, And some wedge ankle boots. "It is not going to happen" I go over to the bathroom and as I put my hand on the door handle Iarnă forces me up against the wall and as my back is to his front right now I feel extremely awkward "I-Iarnă let me go p-please" I start to move around and try to turn around, I freeze as I hear him groan and not the normal annoyed kind of groan "I-I am s-so sorry please l-let me g-go, I feel v-very awkward right now" I hear him kind of make a hmm noise "Of course you do I forgot you are not used to having a man so close like this" He growls in my ear making me shiver. "S-Soldier p-please" I mumble blushing "Tell me Raven how close did Loki get to you?" This has gone on long enough "Get off!" I use the chains to pull him off of me and I run into the bathroom locking the door before I sit on the floor and cry._

_"You did not answer me" He growls through the door "Are y-you k-kidding me?! Get out!" I stand up and go over to the sink to wash my face and get dressed._

_XX_

_5 minutes later there is a bang on the bathroom door "What do you want from me!?" I snap wishing he would leave me alone "I want you... To hear me out about Hydra" I groan and open the door "Fine try and convince me" I glare looking him in the eyes, He smirks "Take a seat" I raise my eyebrows and go sit on the bed anyway "If I go back to working for Hydra I can convince them that you are with me now and you will benefit them and then you can get intel from Hydra and give it to Stark" I take a minute to think._

_I groan and rack my brain. Tony would be pissed, Cap would be hurt and Loki would hate me. "I can't Iarnă I'm sorry it is not worth it" He lunges at me, I yelp and move out of the way "Iarnă stop!" I yell and use the chains to keep him still "There is no need for this!" I glare and throw him into the wall before running the Kitchen / Living Room area._

XX

_I walk into the living room / Kitchen and go get something to drink "Raven where is Barnes?" I take a bottle of water out of the fridge and shrug "Don't know and to be honest I don't care, He won't be far" Tony growls "Jarvis?" He asks glaring at me "Right there" He says as Iarnă walks into the living room, Tony pulls me to the side "What are you doing?" He glares at me "Nothing call it a disagreement" He groans "I do not care if you and him are not getting along just keep that link strong" I nod and go over to Wanda. "Hey" I smile and sit on the sofa beside her and Loki "Hey, What's wrong?" she asked as I am now glaring at Iarnă's back, I quickly look away as he turns around "The usual Iarnă being difficult" She nods and stands up "I actually have something I want to talk to you about" I smile and follow her out to the hallway._

_XX_

_We walk into a little side room and take a seat "So what's up?" I asked crossing my legs "I uh I know you had a thing with Loki, I'm wondering if you and him are really over?" I smile "Aw Wanda! You like Loki!?" I laugh "I-I do" She blushes "It's ok Me and Loki are done we only ever kissed, When did you realize you liked him?" She laughs "It's kind of a cliche, I was using my powers to carry about 6 books and my cup of coffee and I had about 7 notepads in my hands, I was too busy focusing on my powers I did not see Loki walking toward me and CRASH! We hit each other and everything went all over the floor, He was helping me pick it up and our hands touched and shocks went through our hands it was so weird, I ran away with my stuff and thought about him all day" I smirk as she blushes "Aw Wanda that is so cute!" I laugh as she blushes a deep red._

_"What about you and Iarnă?" I groan "I have no idea he has kissed me about 3 or 4 times and like a switch he turns into an aggressive dick, I really like him but I don't know what to do about him" She pats my hand "Wanna go train? Release some stress?" I nod "Yeah, Sure let me go and tell Iarnă"._

_XX_

_I walk back into the Living room and see Iarnă glaring at Cap from the breakfast bar, I walk over to him and stand in front of him "I'm gonna go train with Wanda, What do you want to do?" I smirk as he glares "I'll come with you" He mumbles and follows me and Wanda down to the training room._

_XX_

_"What do you want to do first?" I ask Wanda cracking my fingers "Hand to hand?" I nod and as we start circling each other I see Iarnă glaring at me._

_I throw a punch at Wanda and she blocks it, I sweep her legs out from under her and pin her down in a headlock. She groans "Ok you win... Back to using our powers huh?" I laugh "Yeah, Sure" I let her go and stand up "Ready?" I smile and she nods._

_I use my powers to throw her into the air, She stops herself from hitting the roof and throws some training mats at me, I put an energy shield up to stop them. I throw some light weights at her and she dodges all but 1. She falls to the floor just stopping herself 2 feet from the ground. I feel an unknown anger taking over my body and I lunge at her taking her down onto the floor and I start throwing rapid punches at her, She throws me off of her "What are you doing!?" She yells and I try to run at her but Iarnă grabs me and holds me back, I calm down and look at Wanda "I'm so sorry Wanda I don't know what came over me" She runs past me and out of the training room, I turn to face Iarnă who has now let me go "Don't touch me again!" I scream and lunge at him only for him to sweep my legs out from under me, I barely catch myself and throw a punch at him. It connects with his jaw "Tu mort" (Your dead) He growls and aggressively lunges at me tackling me to the floor and throwing punches at my face, After about 5 punches and choking on my own blood I pass out._

_Hope you enjoyed  I wanted some drama in my story so hey why not have a fight._

_-Ray_


	21. Locked Up And The Escape

___I wake up in the all to familiar hospital room "Ugh" I groan, Take the drip out, Get out of bed, And go to the bathroom._

_XX_

_I look in the mirror and notice I have about 8 bandages over my face, I slowly take them off and my skin is unmarked underneath "Huh they must have caused a new wound" I mumble and go have a shower._

_XX_

_20 minutes into my shower the alarms start blaring! "Jarvis what is happening?!" Suddenly the alarms go quiet "Raven!?" Tony yells through the door "Um yes?" He opens the door and I duck behind the shower curtain! "Tony!?" I yell peeking my head out "You are supposed to let Jarvis know when you are awake, We thought you were missing" I nod "I know, I'm sorry" He groans "Finish up and meet me in the living room" He walks out and I finish my shower._

_XX_

_10 minutes later I am done showering and dressed, I brush my hair and head up to the living room._

_XX_

_I walk into the living room and I see Tony, Thor, Cap, Loki, and Hawk "Where is Iarnă?" I ask looking around "That monster is back in a cell where he belongs" Tony says "What?! Why?! He is not a monster!" I head toward the door but Hawk grabs my arm "Hawk get off of me before I make you" I mumble very low "He almost killed you! And you are still defending him!" Tony yells "But he didn't! It was my fault I pissed him off!" I yell back and shock Hawks hand off of my arm. "Ok that's it I was going to give you a chance but you are still defending him, You got violent with Wanda and you just attacked Barton...I am putting you in a cell" I smirk "Of course you are Tony, Here let me give you a real reason so you can sleep at night huh?" I throw Tony into the wall "Capsicle, Point Break take her to a cell please" Tony groans slowly standing up I laugh as Cap and Thor 'Escort' me to the cells._

_XX_

_Me, Thor and Cap walk into the cell area and as we walk to a cell right in front of Iarnă's, He has a very surprised look on his face "I'm sorry Cap I know I'm not myself, I have no idea why" Cap smiles and hugs me "It's ok I know this has not been easy on you" I walk into the cell and it locks as Cap and Thor walk away._

_I go sit on the bed, Bring my knees up to my chest and cry._

_XX_

_Apparently I cried myself to sleep, I sit up and groan "Great it wasn't a nightmare" I walk over to the door and sit down crossing my legs. I face Iarnă "Are you ok?" I ask with a small smile, He glares "Are you?" I nod "Physically yes mentally not so much" He gives me a small smile "I almost killed you, My anger got the better of me" I smile "Are you trying to apologize?" I ask surprised  "da" (Yes) I smile "It's ok I'm still here aren't I?" He glares "Yes but you are in a cell" I smirk "Tony is an idiot" Iarnă looks confused and I try to use my powers to open the door "What?" I mumble confused "What is it?" Iarnă asks "My powers aren't working on the lock" I groan and lean against the wall._

_XX_

_20 minutes later Iarnă taps on his cell window? Wall? I turn to look at him "What?" I ask looking at him "Take the necklace off, Let your powers go" I nod "You might want to use the bed as cover" I wait until he tips over the bed before taking my necklace off._

_My powers explode out of me and as they knock me to the floor the cell door and walls smash into tiny pieces, As does Iarnă's. He runs over to me and helps me up "Good Job Păsărică" (Little Bird) He puts my necklace back on me and as we reach the door we are met by... Tony, Loki, Hawk, Cap, Thor, Wanda, and Nat. "Great" I mumble as Tony points his hand arc reactors at me and Iarnă._

_"Raven do not do this" Tony says his hand slightly shaking "I-I have to Tony I will not be locked up and I will not allow you to keep Iarnă locked up either" I smile sadly as Iarnă takes my necklace off and all of The Avengers fly into the wall, My powers hold them there as me and Iarnă make our escape._

_XX_

_10 minutes away from The Tower and about 20 minutes away from my house I start to feel dizzy with my powers still spirling "I-Iarnă I'm really d-dizzy" He picks me up bridal style and carries me home._

_XX_

_10 minutes later we get to my house, Evidently Iarnă can run a lot faster when I am not trailing behind him. He slowly puts me down as we get inside my house "C-Can I have the necklace back please?" He nods and puts it on me, I immediately feel my powers pull back and I am in control again._

_I put up twice the amount of security spells this time, I finish up and turn to Iarnă "I think I'm gonna skip on food I'm drained" He shakes his head "No I owe you for getting us out of there and forgiving me, I will make you food while you go and take a nap" I smile feeling pretty confident right now I lean up and kiss Iarnă's cheek "Thank you Iarnă I know you don't have to do anything for me" He groans, Picks me up and lays me on the sofa "Sleep" He mumbles before heading to the kitchen, I smile to myself seeing a new side of Iarnă before dozing off._

_End Of Chapter I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think of the story and Raven and Iarnă's relationship._

_-Ray_   


	22. A Strange Night

___I am woken up by Iarnă shaking me, I groan "What?" I ask eyes closed "Food's ready, Get up" Iarnă mumbles "I don't wanna get up, Go away" He growls and lifts me up fireman style "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" I punch his back and not a moment later he sits me at the kitchen table "You..." I point at him glaring "Eat" I pick up my fork and dig in. He really went all out! He made Fries, Chicken, Curry, Beans and a few different drinks. "You made a lot of food" I laugh "It's really good though" I smile and eat some Chicken, "I'm good at a lot of things, Portion control not so much" I laugh "It's ok at least we can have leftovers for breakfast" He smirks "What?" I ask seeing him look at me "Nothing" He mumbles "Uh uh nope you can't do that, You didn't let me do that" He smirks "Ok fine I was thinking maybe I don't want to kill you anymore" I slightly choke "I-I'm f-flattered Iarnă" He actually smiles! "Well you wouldn't be much use to me dead" He winks! I blush, Put my head down and eat the food. I'm SPEECHLESS!_

_XX_

_10 minutes later after a very silent meal I start yawning "Inca obosit?" (Still Tired?) Iarnă asks I nod "U-Um do y-you want t-to sleep in my b-bed?" He smirks "Sure" I use my powers to put the leftovers away, Put the plates in the sink, Wash and dry them. "Iarnă?" I ask turning to face him "What?" He looks at me "We might need an excuse to get out of town with Tony being a dick If you still want to...We could probably do your Hydra idea" He smirks and nods as we go into my bedroom._

_XX_

_I start to feel very nervous as I walk over to my dresser, I pick out a white tank top and some grey shorts "Be right back" I mumble and go into the bathroom._

_XX_

_"Shit" I mumble looking in the mirror, I uh didn't think my top option through my nipples are...Easily noticeable with no bra and a white top "Eşti în regulă?" (Are you ok?) Iarnă asks through the door "Uhh-da, sunt bine, ieșiți într-un minut" (Uhh-yeah I'm fine, Be out in a minute) I brush my hair and open the door. I cross my arms over my chest "Woah!" I turn around and face the bathroom door...Iarnă is in nothing but boxers!_

_"Păsărică what are you doing?" I laugh "Uh I um your almost naked" He scoffs "Păsărică we are probably going to be around each other for a while, Better get used to it" I groan and slowly turn around, He smirks and walks over to me "Really?" He points to my crossed arms, I blush and look away as he slowly unfolds my arms. He groans and steps back "Your turn" I laugh and slowly walk over to him, I look over his right arm and then his abs and then his left arm "Hm" I see the scarred flesh around the metal and I slowly look up into his eyes, He nods and I slowly run my fingers over where the skin meets the metal. I run my other hand over his right arm and meet in the middle of his chest, I hear him gasp a little as I run my fingers over his abs "Enjoying yourself?" He smirks, I jump and step back "Wha-no I mean I'm sorry I kinda got carried away" I blush as he cups my face "My turn" He kisses me hard only for a moment before pulling back and looking into my eyes, I nod and he slowly lifts up my top running his fingers over my stomach, I gasp-making him smirk. He slowly continues up toward my breasts cupping them softly making me shiver "E-E-Enjoying Yourself?" I gasp and he groans "I don't know you tell me" He softly squeezes my breast making me moan and blush "I will take that as a yes" He growls in my ear. I look down and notice a very large bulge in his boxers "I-Iarnă I'm tired" He fixes my top and nods "Come on Păsărică let's get some sleep". We get into bed, I lay down facing Iarnă "Thank you for everything today Iarnă" He groans "Don't thank me Păsărică get some sleep" I slowly lean in closer to him and our lips meet. We kiss for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds, I smile and lay my head on Iarnă's chest, He wraps his arm around me and we fall asleep._

_End of Chapter! Hope you enjoyed Raven's Virgin exploration lol!_

_-Ray_


	23. Raven's Time Of The Month

___I wake up and I am sweating! Ugh, I hate sharing a bed! I slowly turn and look at Iarnă It's adorable his face is relaxed and he is lightly snoring, I slowly get out of bed and go take a shower._

_XX_

_I get out of the shower 20 minutes later, Wrap a towel around my body and half towel dry my hair. "GAH!" I scream as Iarnă is right outside the door! And to make it worse my powers slammed the door in his face...I slowly open the door and smile shyly "Uh sorry about that...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CREEPING OUTSIDE THE DOOR?!" He glares, Lifts me out of the bathroom, And goes in before closing the door "Cause that wasn't weird" I laugh as I hear the shower turn back on._

_I dry my body and hair before getting dressed in Black leggings, A black tank top with a fitted sports bra, A grey hoodie, And some black and white sneakers. I'm gonna try and get Iarnă to train with me today 'Now we wait' I go and sit at my desk as I wait for Iarnă to finish showering._

_XX_

_Iarnă walks out of the bathroom about 10 minutes later and he's only in a towel again! "Uh, I'll be in the living room!" I avoid looking at him and run out of the bedroom, I sit on a chair in the living room as I wait._

_XX_

_5 minutes later he walks into the living room dressed in a black long-sleeved top, Dark blue jeans and black combat boots "Ce porți?" (What are you wearing?) I laugh "Vroiam să te întreb dacă ai putea să mă antrenezi astăzi?" (I was going to ask you if you could train me today?) He raises his eyebrows "Ești sigur că mă poți ocupa?" (Are you sure you can handle me?)_

_"Nu chiar de asta ați fost de acord să mă faceți ușor" (Not really that's why you agreed to go easy on me) I can already tell this is not going to go well for me "Nu te voi lăsa ușor, deci ai fie o dorință de moarte și ne antrenam sau nu și o părăsim" (I will not go easy on you, So you either have a death wish and we train or you don't and we leave it) He growls "What changed? hm? Why won't you train with me now and not be a dick about it?" He backs me into the wall and glares but I suddenly get an idea. I slightly twist my foot around Iarnă's and punch him in the ribs, He does not even move an inch and I growl "I hate you, you know that?" I groan and slide down the wall so I can sit on the floor "You punched me in the ribs and I'm the bad guy?" He smirks "I was trying to do something, Anything to show you I can handle training with you!" I cover my face and growl "Why are you being so difficult? Why do you not want to train me now?" My eyes tear up but He sighs and moves away from me 'Back to the silent treatment huh?' I get up and go back into the bathroom to wash my face._

_XX_

_I finish drying my face and my stomach growls so I head to the kitchen to make breakfast for me and Iarnă._

_XX_

_I walk into the kitchen very self-conscious as I feel Iarnă's glare on me. I go to the fridge and grab some Eggs, Bacon, Sausages, Orange juice and Milk for Coffee. I start making the food and I feel Iarnă watching my every move._

_XX_

_Iarnă finally left the kitchen about 5 minutes ago and I am just using my powers to plate the food and take it over to the table, "Iarnă food!" I yell and a few seconds later he storms in, Sits at the table And digs in all whilst remaining silent. I make 2 cups of coffee and hand him his "Still not talking?" I ask and I'm answered with a glare "Guess not" I groans and eat my food._

_XX_

_Getting ever so slightly annoyed by his silence I finish eating and take my coffee to my room with me._

_I put my TV on, Grab my sketch pad, Change into PJ's Cause why not while Iarnă is being grumpy, And go chill on my bed for Awhile._

_XX_

_It has been about an hour and I get a VERY painful stomach cramp..."Shit!" I yell and run to the bathroom._

_"Ugh, why now?" I groan sitting on the bathroom floor. I cleaned up the blood and put a tampon in, My stomach is killing me! I grab a box of painkillers and head to the kitchen._

_XX_

_I groan walking into the kitchen like a zombie, I go to the fridge and take out some Apple juice. "Ah!Ow!" I jump and immediately regret it, I groan as Iarnă is standing in the doorway and me getting a fright made my pains worse. I pour some Apple juice into a glass and take 2 painkillers, I turn and look at Iarnă "What?" I snap and he gets that scary look but I have no time for this right now I use my powers to hold him back until I go back into my room._

_The pain fades so I go to my dresser and take out some normal clothes. Black loose leggings, Knee-high flat boots, And A dark purple sweater. I grab my keys, Bag and walk into the living room "I need to go to the store, Are you coming with me?" I glare at Iarnă, He nods and follows me out._

_XX_

_We get to the store and I go straight to the chocolate aisle, I grab like 8 bars of white chocolate, 4 bags of chips/crisps, And about 5 cans of Green Monster Energy Drink. I look at Iarnă and see a look of confusion on his face "What?" I ask innocently and I'm answered by a glare again! "Grab what you want" I mumble and follow him around the store as we finish shopping._

_XX_

_I groan as the cramps kick in "Put the rest away please" I mumble and get in the car, He slams the Trunk/Boot and gets in the passenger side. I groan as I get a jolt of pain "Ok let's go" I groan and start the car._

_XX_

_We get home and go straight to the kitchen to put the shopping away._

_I completely ignore Iarnă, Grab A bar of chocolate, Crisps/chips, A can of energy drink, And turn to Iarnă "You can make your own food tonight" I smile and run into my room._

_Great now I feel guilty, I grab my blanket and run back out and Iarnă looks very confused "Wanna watch a movie?" I smile with puppy eyes, He nods "Yay!" I laugh and choose a movie "Hm", Oh I know Jack Frost the nice one, not the killer snowman one, I put it in the DVD player and curl up on the chair with my blanket._

_XX_

_20 minutes into the movie I start crying! Ugh, periods really?! It is at the part where Charlie breaks down as he is trying to shovel snow and his mum hugs him. "Uh, I'll be back in a minute" I mumble and run to the bathroom._

_XX_

_I wash my face, Fix my women things and walk back into the living room._

_"Uh sorry about that" I sniffle and curl back up on the chair to watch the movie._

_XX_

_Apparently, I fell asleep because the movie is now on the credits and Iarnă is in the kitchen? I get up, Wrap the blanket around me and walk into the kitchen._

_I go to the fridge and take out a fresh cold can of Energy Drink oh and a bar of chocolate, I sit at the table and watch Iarnă cook._

_XX_

_A few minutes later he sits at the table with his food and I smile only to receive a glare again, But I'm getting used to it so I just eat my chocolate._

_"Ce este in neregula cu tine?"(What's wrong with you?) I actually jump from hearing his voice "Ce vrei sa spui?"(What do you mean?) I shrug "Alaptarea? Ciocolata? Gustări? Modificări ale dispoziției? Băutură energizantă? Și plânsul?"(The painkillers? The Chocolate? Snacks? Mood swings? Energy Drink? And the crying?) I laugh "Sunt surprins că ai observat și că nu este nimic" (I'm surprised you noticed, And it is nothing) He growls "Am simțit durerea de la tine mai devreme, ce este?"(I felt pain from you earlier, What is it?) I smirk and google periods on my phone "Here read up" I smirk and go back to my room I need to pee and go back to sleep._

_"Ugh" I groan and throw myself on to the bed with my blanket, Almost instantly I fall asleep._

_XX_

_"Your bleeding from your...Privates?!" I growl and sit up "Yes I bleed from my 'privates' It is a natural female thing ok, Can I go back to bed now?" I snap glaring at him "How long are you going to be like this?" He growls "Well it lasts a week but I should be fine tomorrow, First day is always the worst" I groan laying back down and I hear him groan "What?" I mumble into my pillow "I'll train you after this thing you have" I stand up, Smile and hug him "Thank you Iarnă! Can we start in a couple of days? I'll be fine I promise" He tenses up "We can start in 2 days if you get off of me" He growls "Deal!" I laugh and let him go, He shakes his head and goes back into the living room. I smile and turn the TV on 'Might as well watch some Netflix I'm up now' I groan and watch Slasher on Netflix it sounds good._

_XX_

_About 3 episodes later my stomach growls So I head to the kitchen._

_XX_

_I take out some chicken breast and fries, And I decide to make me and Iarnă coffee 'I'm being nice'. I start making the food and I remember I left my phone "Iarnă!" I yell "What?" I jump "Ok I'm buying you a bell, Where is my phone?" I ask dealing with the chicken "Hey! What are you?!" He just put my phone in the waistband of my leggings! "Telefonul tau"(Your phone) He mumbles and leaves, I finish the coffee's "Iarnă! Coffee!" He walks in all but growling, Grabs his cup and leaves! "Your welcome Grumpy!" I snap and continue cooking._

_XX_

_10 minutes later my food is plated and I use my powers to take it to the table. I grab my coffee and sit at the table "I'm so bored" I mumble and eat my food._

_XX_

_"Thanks" I jump as Iarnă sits down across from me "W-What?" I choke on my coffee "Thanks for the Coffee" He says again "Oh your welcome" I smile "You're being weird" He frowns "I am not! Your the one who's Bi-Polar!" I grab my phone and go to my room, Slamming the door for good measure 'Ok maybe I am being weird' I sit on my bed and look for somewhere to train._

_XX_

_"Finally!" It has been about an hour but I finally found an old warehouse on the edge of town, Iarnă walks into the room "What are you doing?" He mumbles "I found somewhere for us to train, There's an old warehouse on the edge of town" I get off the bed and show him the place on my phone "It's definitely big enough" I nod "There's lots of rooms, Hallways, Roof beam access, It could be useful for any additional training" He gets a crazy look in his eyes and smirks "Hm" He hums and walks out "And I'm the weird one?" I mumble getting back in bed, I sigh "I miss Wanda" I groan eyes tearing up, You know what I am gonna text her._

_R: Hey Wanda I am so sorry I lashed out at you. I think I was feeling Iarnă's anger and I should have handled it better. I miss you so much Wanda you're like my sister...No you are my sister._

_I cry and put my phone down as I wait for a reply, I am mentally drained and I end up falling asleep a few minutes later._

_XX_

_BANG!BANG!BANG!_

_I'm woken up by someone banging on my apartment door, "What the hell is that!?" I yell at Iarnă as I walk into the living room. He shrugs with a knife in his hand! "Who is it?!" I yell "It's Wanda!" I undo my spells and open the door "Ah! I missed you too!" She squeals hugging me and we are both crying "I didn't tell Tony I was coming" I nod "Good" Iarnă rolls his eyes and goes back to the living room "He's lovely as usual" Wanda laughs "Well let's leave grumpy alone and we can go watch movies, Catch up, Chill in my room" She nods "Sounds amazing" I laugh as we walk into my room. I choose a movie and we sit on the bed "Sleepover?" I smirk "You know it" She giggles "You can wear a pair of my PJ's" I smile as she goes to my dresser, She gets changed comes and sits on the bed and we watch movies for the rest of the night until we eventually fall asleep._

_End Of Chapter, Hope you enjoyed!_

_-Ray_


End file.
